Hidup Di Jalan Yang Salah
by utbu
Summary: orang tua rito dibunuh oleh organisasi bernama hunter, rito dan mikan melatih 'Dragon Eye' , kemampuan yang dimiliki secara turun temurun dari ayahnya untuk membalas dendam. tidak ada aliens/ufo dan lainnya. saya coba buat cerita fiksi ini se-logic mungkin. check this to love ru versi "utbu" . sebagai catatan, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, maaf bila ada kekurangannya.
1. Chapter 1 permulaan

**Judul ****: Hidup di jalan yang salah (Life in a wrong way)**

**Chptr ****: 1 Permulaan (the begining)**

**diclaimer ****: Saya tidak memiliki to-love-ru/to love ru darkness. saya hanya membuat ini untuk kesenangan saja dan tidak menghasilkan uang sedikitpun dari cerita ****ini.**

**note****: cerita terinsprirasi setelah saya membaca fanfic "exchaos" yang berjudul "lone eagle", mungkin akan ada sedikit/banyak kesamaan dari ceritanya, mohon maaf sebelumnya. cerita ini tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan "lone eagle" by "exchaos" jadi tolong jangan berharap banyak.**

**Rumah kediaman keluarga Franchine**

**saiba franchine/ayah : 45 tahun.**

**ringgo franchine/ibu : 33 tahun.**

**rito franchine : 16 tahun**

**mikan franchine : 15 tahun**

di rumah yang tidak besar berisi 5 ruangan(dapur,ruang tamu,kamar mandi, kamar ayah/ibu, tempat cuci baju/ada mesin cuci) di lantai bawah dan 2 ruangan (kamar rito, kamar mikan) di lantai atas. franchine sekeluarga sedang berada di ruang makan sedang makan malam.

rito : "ayah, sebenarnya aku ada masalah..,"

saiba : "ada apa nak?"

rito : "akhir - akhir ini pengelihatanku jadi aneh."

saiba : "aneh kenapa memangnya?"

rito : "aku sering melihat seperti ada aura yang memiliki warna warna pada tiap orang"

saiba : "aura? apa maksudmu"

rito : "ya, misalnya aku bisa melihat sekumpulan warna merah pada guru ketika dia itu marah"

saiba : pikirnya _anak ini sudah bisa menggunakan 'dragon eye', padahal aku saja bisa melihat aura setelah mencapai 30 tahun._

ringgo : _pikirnya rupanya dia juga bisa menggunakan 'dragon eye',_"nak apa mungkin kau sedang sakit, lebih baik kita periksa ke dokter besok"

mikan : "makanya rito, jangan terlalu banyak nonton kartoon, jadi banyak menghayal? hati – hati nanti kau bisa gila"_. _katanya sambil tersenyum senyum.

rito : "hey, aku hanya menonton kartun 4 jam sehari".

mikan : "karna itulah kau sakit, orang normal paling tidak nonton kartun 2 jam per minggu, ha ha" sambil ketawa lucu.

saiba : "sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar ketika makan" sambil melerai

**ditengah malam**

terjadi hujan yang sangat lebat, disertai suara petir yang terus menerus. rito terbangun karenanya, ia coba melihat keadaan mikan karna dia tahu adiknya itu tidak suka petir.

rito : "mikan apa kau tidak apa - apa" tanyanya sambil mengetuk pintu.

tapi dia mendengar ada jawaban, "DHARR!" suara petir keras sekali, karena khawatir akan adiknya dia pun membuka pintu kamar adiknya dan menyalakan lampu.

rito : "mikan!" katanya buru buru mehampiri mikan yang sedang di tempat tidur menangis sambil bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya.

rito : "mikan tenanglah..," ku coba menenangkannya "ada kaka di sini, tenanglah" sambil memeluknya.

"DHARR!" terdengar suara petir sekali lagi dan bunyinya sangat keras, mikan merangkul rito erat sekali, ketakutan.

rito : "lebih baik kita pergi ke kamar ayah dan ibu sekaran" sambil menuntun adiknya

mikan : "baiklah" dengan suara yang sangat kecil saking takutnya.

mereka turun dari tangga dan menghampiri kamar orang tuanya, sedikit heran rito melihat kamar orang tua nya terbuka dan orang tuanya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

saiba : "jawabanku tidak akan berubah rizna, aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke ` organisasi! apa kau puas" katanya sambil membentak, ringgo berada di sampingnya sambil memegang erat tangannya dengan penuh hawatir

rizna : "kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku harus mele-" perkataanya terhenti setelah dia terbanting kebelakan sendiri ke tembok, "phisic, huh? aku pernah mendengar rumor kalau dragon knight (gelaran saiba) bisa menggunakan phisic, tapi aku tidak menyangka rumor itu benar" katanya sambil menahan sakit di punggungnya.

saiba : "kau lihat, kau tidak akan bisa menjatuhkan dragon knight begitu saja" katanya bangga, "lebih baik kau pergi sekarang, sebelum aku berub-"

"DAR!" terdengar surara letusan senjata api beserta kaca yang pecah menghentikan kalimat saiba. (di tembak dari luar menggunakan sniper)

ringgo : "Tidaak! " ringgo menjerit dan memegangi tubuh saiba yang terjatuh berlumuran darah. dia menangisi kematian suaminya.

rizna : "tenang saja, kau pun akan segera menyusulnya" sambil dia menodongkan senjata ke arah ringgo. "DAR!"

ringgo pun tergeltak bergelimangan darah. "Kriing!,Kriing!" rizna mengangkat ponselnya

telpon : "..." tidak bisa di dengar

rizna : "terimakasih bantuannya, apakah kedua anak nya perlu di bunuh juga? mereka mungkin bisa jadi ancaman untuk organisasi 'hunter' di kemudian hari"

telpon : "..." tidak bisa di dengar

rizna : "baiklah, aku mengerti"

kemudian wanita itu pun pergi tanpa menyadari bahwa perbuatannya itu pun dilihat dan didengar rito dan mikan.

kenapa wanita itu tidak melihat rito dan mikan?

kembali pada waktu mikan dan rito turun dari tangga dan melihat pintu kamar orang tuanya terbuka. mereka melihat ketika ayah mereka menggunakan 'phisic' untuk menjatuhkan si rizna tersebut. ketika melihat ayahnya jatuh tak berdaya mikan saking takutnya sampai tak bisa bicara hanya bercucuran airmata. ketika rito melihat rizna menodongkan senjata ke arah ibunya rito segera membawa mikan bersembunyi masuk kedalam lemari yang berada di depan kamar orang tuanya. (secara kebetulan suara lemari tidak bisa didengar karena hujan)

didalam lemari rito dan mikan terus menangis karena ketakutan. rito menutup mulut mikan dan mulutnya sediri karena takut diketahui wanita tersebut. setelah beberapa jam dan yakin rizna telah pergi. mereka baru bisa ke luar.

rito dan mikan menghampiri tubuh orang tuanya yang telah mati dengan sedih disertai tangisan. rito memeriksa tubuh orang tuanya dan di tangan ibunya dia menemukan kunci dan secarik kertas. pada saat itu mikan berhenti menangis, dengan pandangan yang kosong ia berkata

mikan : "kakak, perempuan ayah sebut rizna itu.., dia adalah walikelasku, nyonya nina hakua"

rito : "apa? apa itu benar?"

mikan : "ya, dia bilang dia adalah teman ayah dan ibu, dan sering membantuku di sekolah"

rito : "teman? lihat saja nanti akan kubalas dendam ayah dan ibu pada si 'teman' itu"

mikan : "maafkan aku" katanya menangis lagi" aku tidak tau kalau akan terjadi seperti ini, kalau saja aku tahu aku tidak ak-" kata-katanya terhenti setelah rito menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir mikan.

rito : "ini bukan salah mu" katanya "dialah yang jahat, kita harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tidak boleh gampang mempercayai oranglai termasuk yang disebut 'teman'"

mikan : "ia, aku tidak butuh teman"

rito : "ya, teman adalah orang yang paling mudah melukai kita. aku juga tidak membutuhkan teman. dengarlah mikan, apapun yang terjadi aku akan pernah menghianati mu, jadi tolong jangan pernah mencoba untuk pergi" sambil memeluk erat satu-satunya keluarganya itu.

mikan : "tentu saja, aku tidak akan pergi, aku juga tidak akan pernah menghianatimu kakak"

rito : "aku mendapatkan ini di pegang oleh ibu" kata rito sambil memperlihatkan kunci dan kertas.

mikan :" kunci?"

rito : " ya, dan kertas yang bertuliskan 'kotak kenangan'"

mikan : "kotak kenangan, maksudnya kotak yang kita kubur di halaman belakang tiap tahun kan?"

rito : "sepertinya begitu.., ayo kita gali kotak itu"

mikan : "ya."

tanpa memperdulikan hujan lebat padasaat itu rito menggali di halaman belakang dan mendapatkan kotak itu, setelah rito mengganti paiakaian

mikan : "akan kubuka kotaknya"

rito : "silahkan"

didalam kotak itu terdapat, photo-photo keluarga mikan rito dan kedua orang tuanya sedang bergembira. tanpa terasa merekapun mengucurkan airmata. setelah meletakan kembali foto=foto tersebut merekapun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang terkunci.

mikan : "sepertinya kita harus menggunakan kunci itu" menunjuk pada kunci yang di pegang rito

rito : "ya" sambil menyerahkan kunci itu.

kotak itupun di buka. dan isi nya terdapat beberapa buku (panduan judi, panduan bisnis, buku catatan biasa). ketika mikan mencoba membuka buku catatan.

rito : "lebih baik kita sudahi dulu sekarang, nanti kita akan baca lagi bersama-sama"

mikan : "tapi, tapi"

rito : "lebih baik kita tidur, nanti pagi kita lapor polisi tentang kematian ayah dan ibu"

mikan : "kenapa tidak sekarang, sekalian kita laporkan siapa yang membunuh mereka"

rito : "itu tidak boleh mikan, kau ingat yang dikatakan wanita itu di telepon" rito mengingatkan "dia bilang kita harus di bunuh karena takut membahayakan organisasi"

mikan : "bukan kah itu bagus, kita laporkan agar mereka segera di tangkap"

rito : "polisi hanya akan bisa menangkap orang yang tidak di ketahui(organisasi tersebut) tapi jika organisasi tersebut mendapat ancaman dari kita, mereka bisa saja mengirim orang untuk membunuh kita seperti halnya mereka membunuh ayah dan ibu

mikan : "tapi"

rito : "tenanglah suatu saat aku pasti bisa membalaskan dendam pada mereka"

rito dan mikan tidur bersama karena masih ketakutan atas apa yang menimpa orang tua mereka

besok paginya mereka menelepon polisi melaporkan kematian kedua orang tua mereka, dan hanya mengatakan bahwa baru tadi pagi mereka menemukan orang tua mereka meninggal.

siangnya diadakan upacara pemakaman, banyak kenalan dari ringgo dan saiba yang datang. mengucapkan turut berduka cita pada mikan dan rito, bahkan nyonya nina hakua/rizna penjahat yang membunuh ayah dan ibu mereka datang.

rizna/nina : "mikan aku turut berduka cita atas kematian kedua orang tuamu"

dia menangis dan marah melihat pembunuh itu

mikan : "kam-" kata katanya terhenti ketika rito memeluknya

rito : "mikan tenanglah kau harus tabah"

rizna/nina : "maafkan aku tapi aku harus segera pergi karena sesuatu urusan, sampai jumpa..,"

rito mencoba menjaga agara rahasia bahwa mereka melihat nina/rizna membunuh orangtuanya itu tidak diketahui.

upacara pemakamanpun berakhir, banyak kenalan orang tua mereka menwarkan supaya diasuh oleh mereka. tapi rito bilang bahwa dia butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya.

malamnya, rito masuk ke kamar mikan. dia melihat adiknya sedang melamun melihat keluar jendela.

rito : "mikan, ayo kita lihat buku peninggalan ayah dan ibu.

mikan : "baiklah" jawabnya singkat

buku catatan itu pun di buka, pada halaman pertama tertulis "Tentang Dragon Eye oleh Saiba". buku itu berisi tentang 'dragon eye' yang merupakan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga nya secara turun-temurun. leluhur mereka 'Yuuki nirmala' adalah satu-satunya pemilik 'dragon eye' yang selamat pada perang dunia pertama, banyak keturunan yuuki nirmala yang memiliki kemampuan itu, akan tetapi pada perang dunia ke 2, seluruh pemilik dragon eye di bunuh dikarenakan membahayakan, kecuali utaro francine ayah dari saiba francine yang tidak ikut serta dalam perang tersebut, dan menyembunyikan kemampuan tersebut dari orang lain. suatu organisasi bernama hunter mengetahui adanya 'dragon eye' dan mengajak saiba franchine untuk bergabung, organisasi tersebut ialah organisasi pembunuh yang mengatasnamakan demi kedamaian. memberantai orang orang korup dan orang orang yang menyengsarakan orang banyak pada awalnya, tapi akhir akhir ini hunter menjadi organisasi yang dibayar untuk kepentingan jahat tanpa memperdulikan orang banyak karena itulah saiba keluar dari organisasi.

buku tersebut juga bersisi panduan untuk menggunakan 'dragon eye', dragon eye adalah kemampuan untuk melihat secara lebih mendalam. orang yang memilikinya bisa tau perasan orang lain dari aura yang dipancarkannya, sering disebut indra ke enam. orang yang memiliki dragon eye akan meningkat pesat kemampuan seluruh indranya.

rito : "jadi aku memiliki 'dragon eye' sehingga bisa melihat aura dari orang lain"

rito melihat mikan dia berkata lagi.

rito : "karena kau tidak bisa melihat aura, aku akan membaca buku ini nanti lebih baik kita lihat dulu buku yang lain" katanya sambil mencoba memasukan bukun itu ke kotaknya lagi. tapi mikan menahannya.

mikan : "kakak, aku bisa melihatnya"

rito : "apa kau bilang?"

mikan : "aku bisa melihat aura..,"

rito : "tapi bukan kah kau kemarin-" belum beres berkata

mikan : "semenjak pagi tadi aku bisa melihatnya, aku bisa tau bahwa hanya kita berdua yang benar benar berduka atas kematian ayah dan ibu, yang lainnya tiada yang peduli"

rito : "mikan maafkan aku,"

rito merasa sedih, karena dengan bisa melihat aura dan tau bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang peduli mikan pasti sakit hatinya.

rito : "baiklah mikan, kita akan menguasai penggunaan dragon eye lebih dulu..,"


	2. Chapter 2 Latihan

**Judul : Hidup di jalan yang salah (Life in a wrong way)**

**Chptr : 2 Latihan (Training)**

**diclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki to-love-ru/to love ru darkness. saya hanya membuat ini untuk kesenangan saja dan tidak menghasilkan uang sedikitpun dari cerita ini.**

**note : mikan franchine, rito franchine, kenapa bukan 'yuuki'? tenang saja rito dan mikan akan mengubah nama mereka menjadi 'yuuki' nanti di beberapa chapter ke depan. **

**dalam cerita ini saya membuat seolah olah matauang rupiah satu-satunya matauang yang digunakan di seluruh dunia (supaya lebih gampang, saya tidak mau pusing membandingkan perbedaan mata uang)**

**rito franchine : 16 tahun**

**mikan franchine : 15 tahun**

**chapter sebelumnya**

rito : "baiklah mikan, kita akan menguasai penggunaan dragon eye lebih dulu..,"

mikan : "ok"

rito membaca baris perpertama dari buku itu. "pastikan bisa mengaktifkan dan menonaktifkan dragon eye sesuai keinginan sebelum melanjutkan ke tahap latihan selanjutnya"

perlu diketahui bahwa dragon eye akan terpicu lebih cepat bila pemilik dragon eye dalam keadaan sedih/ menderita/ marah/kesepaian. keaadan rito dan mikan saat ini sangat mendukung latihan dragon eye, dalam waktu 1/2 jam mereka sudah dapat mengendalikan aktif atau tidak nya dragon eye.

mikan : "aku rasa aku sudah benar-benar bisa mengendalikannya"

rito : "kalau begitu kita lanjutkan ke latihan selanjutnya"

kemudian dia membacalagi buku tersebut, "extrim memory, dengan mengaktifkan dragon eye masuklah ke alambawah sadar mu dimana ada perpustakaan carilah mengenai 'extrim memory' atau kemampuan meningkatkan ketajaman memory. catatan pastikan aman dari ancaman luar selama berada di alam bawah sadar".

extrim memory adalah kemampuan untuk mengingat apa yang di lihat, di dengar, dirasa, diketahui dan yang dikuasai, tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

untuk latihan ini ternyata di butuhkan waktu yang agak lama, 3 jam lamanya mikan sudah menguasai extrime memory. tidak lama kemudian rito pun selesai dengan latihannya.

mikan : "ini benar-benar membutuhkan waktu yang lama bukan?"

rito : "yeah, dan ini benar benar melelahkan juga, besok malam kita akan lanjutkan lagi"

mikan : "tapi lebih baik baca dulu apa yang akan kita latih untuk besok"

rito : "aku setuju"

kemudian rito pun melanjutkan membaca buku panduan tersebut. "benar - benar melelahkan, untuk menguasai extrim memory aku (saiba) membutuhkan waktu 30 hari"

rito : "apa ayah benar - benar bodoh sehingga butuh waktu yang lama untuk menguasai ini?"

mikan : "aku rasa bukan begitu, ku pikir kita lah yang terlalu berbakat dalam menguasai ini?"

rito melanjutkan lagi membaca "Super Reflex, meningkatkan respon dari seluruh indra yang ada"

rito : "super reflex huh? kurasa ini akan sangat bagus untuk olah raga"

mikan : "ku pikir, meskipun kita berbakat. masih akan butuh waktu yang lama agar kita bisa membalaskan dendam kita"

rito : "ya, agar pembalasan dendam kita lancar kita harus mempersiapkan dirikita se sempurna mungkin" selang tak lama "kau harus segera tidur mikan, besok kau harus sekolah"

mikan : "tapi, ayah dan ibu sudah meninggal bagaimana dengan biaya sekolah kita?"

rito : "kurasa aku akan bekerja, dan berhenti sekolah dulu sementara, aku yang akan membiayaimu sekolah mikan, jangan hawatir"

mikan : "lalu bagai mana dengan kau sendiri, kau harus-" mikan terhenti

rito : "tidak apa-apa, sekolah lah dengan baik, aku akan senang dengan begitu"

mikan pergi tidur, rito kemudian membereskan kembali buku dan kotak itu. sampai dia melihat panduan berjudi. berkat photographich memory yang barusaja ia kuasai tadi, dalam sekejap ia mempelajari seluruh aturan perjudian. dia menyadaari bahwa ada 1 permainan judi yang mengandalkan ketangkasan dan bukan keberuntungan, yaitu rolling luck (aku tidak tau nama aslinya 'hey! aku bukan penjudi') satu-satu nya yang diperlukan ialah mendapatkan '777' agar bisa menjadikan 1 coint Rp.1000(mata uang di ubah supaya lebih gampang) menjadi 100X lipat. kemudian ia ingat yang tertulis di panduan dragon eye 'super reflex' dengan kemampuan itu aku bisa memastikan kemenangan dalam rolling luck. karena pikiran seperti itu rito menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk menguasai super reflex, dia mengaktifkan dragon eye dan segera mempelajarinya"

dalam bukunya saiba menjelaskan dia butuh waktu 5 bulan untuk memiliki super reflex, tapi rito karena bakat nya yang luar biasa disertai kondisi yang mendukung dragon eye berkembang dia dapat menguasai nya hanya dalam waktu 4 jam.

pagihari tiba

setelah selesai menguasai super reflex, dia tersadar sudah jam 6 pagi. dia pun membangunkan mikan.

rito : "mikan bangun" sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya "kau harus segera sekolah"

mikan : "kakak, aku takut.., hari ini ada pelajaran wali kelas(rizna/nina)"

rito : "kau harus bisa menahan emosimu, aku ada saran untuk mu, jangan kau lihat wajah nya, jika dia menegurmu minta maaflah dengan singkat, ku yakin semua orang akan menganggap bahwa itu wajar, sebab ayah dan ibu barusaja meninggal" katanya sedih

mikan : "baiklah kalau begitu"

mikan pun segera bersiap-siap sekolah, setelah membuatkan sarapan untuk rito kemudian sarapan bersama maka berangkat lah dia ke sekolah

**rito**

setelah mikan sekolah, rito tidur di sofa karena dia tidak tidur semalaman. sekitar jam 11 rito terbangun dan segera pergi ke tempat perjudian terdekat. dengan membawa beberapa buah koin Rp1000. diapun berada di ruang roll luck.

berkat kemampuan barunya secara berturut - turut dia mendapatkan lucky7/777, saat ini dia sudah memiliki Rp300.000 dalam betuk koin, karena merasa cukup ia kemudian menukarkan koinnya tersebut dalam betuk uang kertas 6 lembar Rp50.000. secara kebetulan rito melihat permainan yang disebut lucky rolling ball, permainannya mudah menebak ganjil/genap kalau misalkan benar maka akan mendapat 100% dari uang yang di pasang atau memasang angka dari 1-100 jika tebakan nya benar maka dapap 10X dari uang yang dipasang.

rito memperhatikan cara bermainnya, orang - orang mulai memasang segera setelah bola di lemparkan. berkat dragon eye, kemampuan prediksi rito sangat jitu, beberapa kali ia menebak hasilnya selalu pas. rito putuskan untuk mencoba permainan ini pikirnya 'biarpun aku kalah di sini aku masih bisa mencoba roll luck agar bisa membawa uang ke rumah.

sangat sedikit orang yang bertaruh pada angka, kebanyakan memilih ganjil/genap. begitu bola di lempar rito kemudian memprediksi dimana dia akan berhenti secara singkat. dia pasang 6 lembar 50000 pada angka 13. seperti yang sudah di prediksi bola tepat jatuh pada angka 13, rito sekarang mempunyai uang 3jt di kantong. karena sedikit penasaran rito pun mencoba lagi game tersebut. kali ini ia tidak pasang semua, ia pasang 2jt dan menyimpan 1jt untuk di bawa pulang jaga-jaga kalau dia kalah nanti.

bola mulai di lempar dan bola pun berputar mengelilingi angka angka tersebut, tepat sebelum rito melepaskan uang di tempat pasangnya ia mendengar suara aneh , rupanya dalam sesaat dia menaikan putaran papannya sehingga prediksinya berubah. segera setelah melihat perubahan itu rito segera merubah pilihannya menjadi no 26. dan benar saja bola tepat berhenti di nomer 26. pikir rito 'banyak orang-orang curang di sini aku harus berhati-hati' setelah selesai dari tempat judi. rito berbelanja dengan uang yang baru didapatnya itu.

ia membeli perangkat memasak yang harganya Rp5.999.900 untuk adiknya tersayang karena dia tahu adiknya sangat suka memasak, kemudian dia membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan persedian bahan makan seperti umbu-bumbu, daging,telur, ikan,dan yang lainnya.

tanpa terasa hari sudah sore, rito pun pulang ke rumah

**mikan**

pagi hari disekolah

selama pelajaran mikan hanya melihat ke luar jendela, menuruti apa yang dikatakan rito untuk tidak melihat wajah gurunya nina/rizna si pembunuh itu, sampai pelajaran itu selesai. setelah itu adalah PE/olah raga mikan meminta ijin pada guru PE nya agara berada di ruang perawat gurunya tahu bahwa orang tua mikan baru saja meninggal kemarin maka dia memberikan ijin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajarannya. selama di ruangan Perawat (dia tidak diam dan tidur, tapi dia melatih dragon eye nya untuk mempelajari 'super reflex' untuk mempelajari super reflex ternyata dibutuhkan waktu yang lama sehingga begitu selesai menguasai 'super reflex' hari ternyata sudah sore dan waktunya pulang sekolah.

setibanya di rumah mikan segera menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam, sambil menunggu rito pulang. setelah menguasa super reflex mikan merasa cara masaknya sudah seperti professionall (yang bisa melempar makanan langsung ke piring yang ada di meja)

tidak lama keudian, rito pun pulang.

rito : "aku pulang"

mikan : "selamat datang kakak"

mikan terkejut melihat kakaknya membawa banyak barang.

mikan : "kakak, dari mana kau dapatkan semua ini"

rito : "kau ingat ada buku panduan judi di kotak kenangan"

mikan : "ya, aku tahu, tapi judi itu rumit bagai mana kau menguasainya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 malam"

rito : "utuk menguasai seluruhnya, aku masih belum bisa" katanya "di buku itu aku melilhat bahwa ada permainan judi yang mudah di menangkan"

mikan : "mudah?" mikan kebingungan

rito : roller luck, bisa dimenangkan dengan mudah jika menguasai 'super reflex'"

mikan : kau menguasai super reflex?"

rito : "ya, maaf aku mendahului mu belajar"

mikan : "tidak apa=apa, sebenarnya aku juga sudah menguasai super reflex"

rito : "kau sudah? tapi, bagaimana bisa?

mikan : "aku mempelajarinya di sekolah"

rito : "mikan, kau seharusnya di sekolah mengutamakan belajar"

mikan : "apa boleh buat, disana ada orang yang ingin aku bunuh, bagaimana aku bisa belajar?" tanyanya sambil marah

rito tidak bisa, mengatakan apa-apa lagi, akhirnya dia putuskan merubah jalan pembicaraan

rito : "sudahlah, ayo kita mulai berlatih lagi"

mikan : "ok" jawabnya "kakak, pembunuh itu bilang dia akan pindah bekerja minggu depan"

rito : "oh, kalau begitu kita harus segera menguasai dragon eye ini sepenuhnya"

mikan : " jadi kau setuju, tidak masalah kan kalau sekarang aku menemanimu berlatih sampai pagi"

rito : "o..,ok, tapi kau tetap harus sekolah.."

mikan : "baik kakak "

segera rito membaca buku panduan, "flexible eye, memaksimalkan kemampuan mata, aku (saiba) 'tidak dapat menguasai sepenuhnya flexible eye, terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian, vision, adalah kemampuan untuk melihat dengan jelas walaupun jarak nya sangat jauh (na:sering di sebut 'zoom in/zoom out'), vision, dark vision adalah kemampuan untuk melihat di dalam ruangan yang gelap (seperti dalam acara adu nyali, menggunakan kamera infra merah, hanya lebih jelas dan bisa membedakan warna seperti di siang hari), vision, kemampuan untuk melihat tembus pandang (WOW!), view, adalah kemampuan untuk melihat ke madepan. (seperti dalam cerita blackcat, ada karakter yang punya mata seperti itu, melihat beberapa menit ke depan). hanya 2 yang sanggup aku pelajari, yaitu sharp view dan night view yang lainnya membutuhkan kekuatan mental yang sangat kuat untuk mempelajarainya.

rito : "sepertinya ini akan sulit".

mikan : "tunggu apalagi, ayo kita mulai berlatih"

rito : "ya"

rito dan mikan mulai masuk ke alam bawa sadar mereka, dan mulai mempelajari flexible eye itu. akan tetapi anehnya mereka dapat menguasai semuanya dengan sangat cepat, tidak sampai 1/2 jam rito sudah selesai, tidak lama kemudian mikan pun selesai menguasainya.

rito: "mikan apa kau berhasil menguasai flexible eye seluruhnya"

mikan : "ya, dan kau?"

rito : " aku juga sudah, aneh sekali ku pikir ini akan sulit"

mikan : "mungkinkah tanpa di sadari sebenarnya kita mempunyai kekuatan mental yang sangat kuat?"

rito : "sepertinya begitu, nah ayo kita coba kemampuan baru ini"

mikan : "baiklah"

mereka pun mencoba kemampuan baru mereka, dari mulai sharp vision berfungsi dengan baik, dark vision sangat mengagumkan seperti melihat di siang hari, kemudian invisible vision, no comment, mereka jadi malu sendiri ketika mencobanya, dan ter akhir future vision, memang terbukti dapat melilhat beberapa detik ke depan(belum ahli jadi hanya beberapa detik saja) akan tetapi sangat menguras tenaga. mereka pun beristirahat sejenak (ngemil)untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka.

1/2 jam ke mereka melanjutkan latihan lagi, "phisic, terbagi menjadi 3 bagan, , yaitu mengerakan benda dengan kekuatan pikiran(seperti yang dilakukan saiba pada chapter1 hanya saja dia menggerakan orangnya langsung)", , adalah kemampuan untuk berpindah tempat atau memindahkan sesuatu ketempat lain secara instant (mirip seperti gelang pyon - pyon yang dibuat lala di anime/manganya). exploring, kemampuan untuk mengetahui pikiran orang lain. metal yang kuat dibutuhkan sekali di sini aku (saiba) hanya sanggup menguasai telekinesis saja".

rito : "kalau memang kita memiliki mental yang kuat, seharusnya untuk menguasai ini tidak lah sulit"

mikan : "aku setuju, ayo kita mulai saja"

kembali rito dan mikan memasuki alam bawah sadar mereka mencari tahu cara menguasai phisic, dan memang betul dugaan mereka dengan cepat mereka sudah selesai menguasai seluruhnya"

mikan : "ayo kita coba"

rito: "oke, sekarang kita coba menggerakan batu-batu kecil ini"

dengan mudahnya mereka menggerakan batu-kecil t tersebut, batu - batu tersebut melayang-layang seperti yang mereka harapkan.

rito : "selanjutnya teleport"

mikan : "ya, kita coba teleport ke sekolah"

rito : "kenapa ke sekolah?"

mikan : "supaya nanti aku tidak perlu terburu-buru berangkat sekolah"

rito : "baiklah kita akan teleport ke depan gerbang sekolahmu"

mereka mencoba akan tetapi mereka gagal melakukan teleportnya.

mikan : "kenapa tidak bisa?"

rito : "mungkin karena tempatnya terlalu jauh" anggapannya "bagai mana kalau kau pindah ke sampingku dan aku akan berpindah ke sampingmu (bertukar tempat maksudnya).

merekapun mencobanya walaupun mereka hanya berjarak 1 meter dan saling berhadapan.

mikan : "berhasil!"

rito : "ya, tapi ini benar benar menguras tenaga. padahal hanya berjarak 1 meter, tapi aku sudah kelelahan"

mikan : "ya, kita harus sering-sering melatihnya"

rito : "ya, aku setuju"

mikan : "selanjutnya mind exploring"

rito : "aku akan coba terlebih dahulu, jadi bersiaplah mikan"

rito pun melakukan mind exploring, terkejutnya dia, bukan hanya membaca pikiran saja tapi dia juga bisa melihat apa yang dilihat mikan dan melihat apa yang di bayang kan mikan".

mikan : "sekarang giliranku"

rito : "ok"

mikan mulai melakukan mind exploring, dengan dia tau bahwa kakaknya benar benar menyayanginya, dia tau betapa sedihnya dia akan kematian ayah dan ibu meskipun dari luar kakaknya itu terlihat tenang. tanpa terasa mikan pun menangis.

rito : "mikan kenapa kau?"

mikan : "aku tidak apa-apa, hanya aku tadi (ketika melakukan mind exploring) melihat betapa sedihnya perasaamu itu"kata mikan sambil mengapus airmatanya "kakak bodoh" katanya sambil memeluk kakaknya itu.

rito : "aku tidak apa apa mikan, selama kau ada disini menemani aku itu sudah cukup membuatku tenang" katanya sambil memegang kedua pundak mikan. "lebih baik kita lanjutkan latihan kita, agar kita bisa segera membalas kematian ayah dan ibu.

mikan : "baiklah"

rito segera melanjutkan membaca buku panduan dragon eye tersebut. "hyper recovery, kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan diri sendri dengan sangat cepat. terbagi dalam 2 bagian, stamina, kemampuan untuk memulihkan kembali stamina akan tetapi akan membuat kekuatan mental berkurang (sementara, tidak permanent), , memulihkan luka dengan cepat dan tanpa bekas (wow keren).aku (saiba) tidak dapat menguasai kemampuan ini karena untuk menguasai ini harus secara penuh menguasai phisic dan flexible eye.

mikan : "itu artinya kita bisa menguasai ini"

rito : "ya sepertinya begitu, kurasa ini akan lebih sulit, karena membutuhkan kombinasi antara flexible eye dan phisic"

mereka pun mulai memasuki alambawah sadar mereka lagi dan mempelajari hyper recovery, memang benar ini sangat sulit,membutuhkan waktu 6 jam untuk rito dan 8 jam bagi mikan untuk dapat menguasainya.

hari sudah pagi kala itu, rito sudah mempraktekan hyper recovery selama dia menunggu mikan selesai.

setelah mikan selesai sekitar jam 6 pagi.

rito : "kau sudah selesai?"

mikan : "ini benar benar jauh lebih sulit dari pada yang kukira tapi akhirnya bisa juga ku kuasai"

rito : "siap mencobanya? ini benar benar sangat efektif, kau tidak merasa lelah lagi setelah mempraktekan ini";

mikan : "baiklah ku mulai sekarang"

mikan memulai menggunakan unlimited stamina, dan terkejut akan hasilnya

mikan : "aku tidak percaya ini, rasa lelahku benar benar hilang"

rito : "cobalah yang selanjutnya" sambil rito memberikan pisau kecil pada mikan."sedikit saja kau buat luka di jari mu, ini sedikit melelahkan"katanya

mikan : "baiklah"

mikan pun melukai jari telunjuk di tangan kirinya. hanya sedikit saja dia melukai tangannya tapi untuk menyembuhkannya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit. luka itu pun sudah hilang tanpa bekas samasekali.

mikan : "hanya sedikit saja tapi butuh waktu yang lama untuk sembuh tanpa bekas"

rito : "ya, dan kalau lukanya lebih besar itu akan menguras tenaga yang lebih besar juga"

mikan : "kau, jangan jangan"

rito : "ya, ku coba melukai telapak tangan ku dengan luka yang sedikit besar, dan itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar 100 menit untuk sembuh tanpa bekas juga benar benar menguras tenagaku" katanya sambil masuk kerumah."aku lelah mau tidur dulu, kau pun harus segera bersiap siap sekolah mikan"

mikan : "iya" sedikit tertegun dengan kata kata kakanya tadi pikirnya_'karena itu dia bilang sedikit saja lukainya'_

**end chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 latihan selesai

**Judul : Hidup di jalan yang salah (Life in a wrong way)**

**Chptr : 3 latihan selesai (end of training)**

**diclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki to-love-ru/to love ru darkness. saya hanya membuat ini untuk kesenangan saja dan tidak menghasilkan uang sedikitpun dari cerita ini.**

**note : mikan franchine, rito franchine, kenapa bukan 'yuuki'? tenang saja rito dan mikan akan mengubah nama mereka menjadi 'yuuki' nanti di beberapa chapter ke depan.**

**rito franchine : 16 tahun**

**mikan franchine : 15 tahun**

**dari chapter chapter sebelumnya**

rito dan mikan telah menguasai

_extrim memory_

_super reflex_

_flexible eye_

_phisic_

_hyper recovery_

jam 11 rito bangun dari tempattidurnya, segera bersiap - siap untuk pergi. berpaikaian rapi, dengn kemeja putih berjas hitam, celan rapi sopan warna hitam sepatu mengkilap(seperti orang kantoran). segera ia pergi menuju sebuah gedung yang mewah, yaitu gedung tempat judi.

perlu diketahui bahwa sebelumnya rito sudah pernah merubah uang Rp3.000 menjadi RP21.000.000, seperti biasa awal ia memainkan rolling luck. dari 1000 menjadi 100.000 kemudian ia memainkan lucky rolling ball 2X dengan hebatnya dari 100.000 berubah menjadi 1.000.000 kemudian beruhah lagi menjadi 10.000.000. dengan kemampuan rito sekarang permainan ini menjadi jauh-jauh lebih mudah dari sebelumnya, apalagi sekarang dia mempunyai flexible eye, yang salah satu fungsinya ialah melihat masadepan (future viision).

setelah beristirahat sebentar untuk makan, rito kembali mencari permainan yang menarik, saat itu dia melihat orang-orang sedang mengantri panjang.

rito : "maaf pak, saya mau tanya, antrian ini untuk apa ya?

bapak : "antrian ini untuk beli tiket taruhan pacuan kuda"

rito : "pacuan kuda?"

bapak : "ya, pacuan kuda, lombanya bisa di saksikan di layar sebelah sana"

rito : "berapa besar yang didapat jika bisa memenangkan taruhan ini pa?

bapak : "100x, sepertinya kau baru di sini. apa kau mau ikut bertaruh juga? lomba ini hanya ada 1 minggu sekali pada jam 12"

rito : "terima kasih pak atas infonya aku akan segera mengantri"

pacuan kuda ini ada 20 pembalap yang ada di sana, sebelumnya dia mengaktifkan dragon eye nya dan menggunakan flexible eye untuk melihat menggunakan future vision siapa yang akan memenangkan loba ini. ia melihat bahwa kuda no 17 yang sedang memimpin jatuh sebelum finish, dan yang memenangkan lomba adalah yang ada di belakangnya kuda no 13.

segera ia mengantri dan memasang untuk nomor 13.

penjual tiket : selamat siang, mau pasang nomber berpa pak?

rito : pasang nomber 13

penjual tiket : silahkan uang taruhannya?

rito pun memberikan uang taruhannya

penjual tiket : "anda bertaruh untuk kuda no 13 sebesar 10jt" petugas mengkonfirmasi

rito : "iya" persetujuan rito

penjual tiket : ini tiketnya, jika misalkan anda menang anda bisa menukarkan tiket ini di sini lagi nanti.

rito membeli makanan ringan dan minuman sebelum masuk ke ruangan untuk menonton balapan dari sana.

rito : pikirnya _'future vision benar benar melelahkan kalau digunakan terlalulama'_

diruangan tersebut orang orang pada berisik mendukung kuda yang di jagokan mereka (bodoh sekali mereka,dukungan mereka pasti tidak akan bisa didengar oleh pembalap itu). betapa hebatnya dragon eye itu, future vision benar - benar akurat. pemenang lomba balap kuda adalah no 13.

rito pun tersenyum akan hasilnya itu, dia menukarkan tiketnya itu dengan uang sebanyak 1M(milyar cuy!). tidak membuang waktu rito pun segera membuka rekening di bank atas nama dirinya dan menabungkan uang hasil pacuan tersebut. sekarang dia hanya perlu kartu atm untuk berbelanja. sebelum pulang ia membeli banyak makanan enak untuk dibawa pulang dimakan bersama mikan. dia membeli berbagai macam puding dan kue.

rito : "aku pulang"

mikan : "selamat datang oniichan(kakak, na: kupikir akan lebih menarik jika jadi oniichan daripada kakak)

rito : "mikan aku membawa banyak makanan enak."

mikan : "wah! banyak sekali"

rito : "kita akan coba setelah makan masakan mu yang enak tiada duanya itu"

mikan : "ah kau bisa saja"

di ruang makan

rito : "apa ada sesuatu yang menarik di sekolah yang bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

mikan : "sayangnya tidak ada, aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di sekolah untuk tidur hari ini" katanya, kemudian di sambunglagi "apa boleh buat kan, semalaman aku tidak tidur"

rito : "ya semoga saja prestasi belajarmu tidak turun"

mikan : "apa kau bercanda? dengan ada nya dragon eye ini aku bisa dengan mudah mendapat nilai sempurna di tiap pelajaran.

rito : "he he he, benar juga sepertinya aku terlalu mencemaskanmu sehingga lupa akan hal itu"

mikan : ayo kita mulai lagi berlatih, 2 hari lagi **DIA **akan pergi meninggalkan kota ini"

rito : "setelah selesai latihan malam ini, besok kita akan mulai membalaskan dendam ayah dan ibu"

mikan : "kita tidak akan membiarkan **DIA **meninggalkan kota ini hidup-hidup"

rito segera mulai mebaca panduan dragon eye itu , "assasination instinct, kemampuan untuk beradaptasi dengan instan dalam kondisi seperti apapun, kemampuan ini akan membuat penggunanya dapat memanfaatkan seluruh kemampuan yang dimiliki secara efektif dan efisien dalam pertarungan, pemilik kemampuan ini juga bisa merasakan adanya, kemampuan ini hanya bisa dimiliki jika pemilik dragon eye sudah mengalami penderitaan yang sangat besar, yang hanya bisa terpicu oleh benci dan dendam, aku (saiba) tidak bisa menguai kemampuan ini"

mikan : "kalau saja ayah memiliki kemampuan ini pada waktu itu, tentunya ayah dan ibu masih hidup saat ini"

rito : "sudahlah, kita harus benar-benar menguasai kemampuan ini sepenuhnya"

mikan : "kemampuan ini adalah kemampuan yang paling kita butuhkan untuk membalas dendam.

segera mereka mengaktifkan dragon eye mereka dan masuk ke alam bawah sadar mereka mempelajari assasination instinct. hanya dalam waktu 5 menit mereka sudah dapat menguasai assasitation instinct.

rito : "kalau pendapatku benar pemilik kemampuan ini tidak dapat di bokong dari belakang"

mikan : "onichan, bagai mana cara kita mencoba kemampuan ini?"

rito : "aku akan menyerang mu dari belakang dengan bantal, kalau kau berhasil mengindarinya itu artinya kau berhasil menguasai kemampuan ini"

rito pun pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil bantal, setelah itu dia menghapiri mikan lagi

rito : "kau siap mikan"

mikan : "hey, bukan membokong namanya kalau kau mem-" tidak beres kata katanya

rito segera menyerang kepala mikan dari sebelah kiri sebelum mikan membereskan kata-katanya. dengan menunduk mikan menghindarinya. mikan sendiri terkesan dengan hasilnya

mikan : "waw! aku tidak percaya apa yang kulakukan barusan"

rito : "selamat mikan kau sudah menguasai kemampuan ini" sambil memberikan bantal itu pada mikan, "nah sekarang gili-"

sebelum rito mengatakan 'giliranku' mikan segera melempar bantal itu dari belakang dari jarak yang sangat dekat. tapi rito bukannya menghindari bantal tersebut dia menangkap bantal tersebut tanpa membailkan badan.

mikan : "sepertinya kau juga sudah menguasi kemampuan ini onichan"

rito : sambil tersenyum "ayo kita lanjutkan"

rito mebaca lagi lanjutan dari panduan dragon eye, "terakhir, paint ignore, kemampuan untuk tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit dari luka yang dimiliki, sangat berbahaya untuk mendapatkan kemampuan ini karena untuk memiliki kemampuan ini harus merasakan sakit yang sangat besar. aku (saiba) hanya sanggup mempelajari ini 30% karena pingsan"

rito : "mikan, kurasa lebih baik kita tidak perlu mempelajari ini"

mikan : "onichan, dari awal kita sudah sepakat kalau kita akan mempelajari dragon eye ini sampai tuntas, kemudian kita akan membalaskan dendam ayah dan ibu"

rito : "tapi mikan ini berbahaya, kita masih bisa membalas dendam meskipun kita tidak mempelajari ini"

mikan : "kau pikir aku bodoh, yang kau maksudkan 'kita' maksudnya cuman aku saja kan" katanya marah "aku tahu semuanya tentang mu, kau pasti tetap akan mencoba menguasai itu walaupun itu berbahaya"

rito : "tapi mikan, aku tidak ingin kau menderita kau sangat berharga bagiku"

mikan : "aku akan tetap melakukannya, karena aku tahu kau pasti melakukannya, kita ini bersaudara mengertilah aku ingin berada bersamamu dalam keadaan apapun".

rito tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi untuk membujuknya

rito : "baiklah kalau begitu"

mereka pun mulai mengaktifkan dragon eye nya dan masuk kedalam bawah sadar mereka, untuk menguasai paint ignore, di alam bawah sadar mereka mereka mendapat ilusi dimana mereka di siksa sehingga mereka mereasakan sakit yang sakitnya itu seperti nyata. didalam ilusi tersebut mereka di bakar, di bekukan, di pukuli, dicambuk, disayat-sayat dengan pisau bahkan, ditusuk badannya, dipotong bagian tububuhnya sedikit demi-sedikit (singkatnya seperti neraka).

siksaan itu terasa nyata, hanya orang yang mempunyai kekuatan mental yang kuat lah yang mampu menghadapi rasa sakit seperti itu. dan orang tersebut salah satunya adalah mikan dan rito.

rito selesai menguasai kemampuan ini, dia melihat didepannya adiknya mikan yang masih belum selesai, sedang menahan rasa sakit. saking lemasnya rito tidak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya,untuk berbicara saja dia sudah tidak memiliki tenagalagi,kesadarannya masih terjaga karena kehawatirannya terhadap mikan yang sangat besar, ingin sekali dia menyadarkan mikan dari rasa sakit yang amat sangat itu, saking sedih nya melihat adiknya itu air mata rito bercucuran dengan deras.

mikan pun selelesai menguasai paint ignore itu, saking lemasnya dia hanya bisa membuka matanya, dilihatnya sang kakak bercucuran air mata sambil menatapnya. tidak lama kemudian mikanpun pingsan. setelah melilhat adiknya membuka mata dan kemudian pingsan tidak lama kemudian rito pun ikut pingsan juga.

pagi harinya jam 6

rito tersadar dari pingsannya, dia melihat disekitarnya adiknya sudah tidak ada, kemudian ia segera pergi ke dapur dan melihat adiknya sedang memasak.

rito : "mikan" katanya lembut dengan mata berkunang hampir meneteskan airmata

mikan : "onichan, selamat pagi" sambil tersenyum menandakan dia baik-baik saja

rito : "pagi" katanya sambil menyusut matanya "kemarin bagaimana?" tanyanya

mikan : "aku berhasil menguasainya" katanya

rito : "bukan itu, bagaimana keadaanmu setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin? apa kau tidak apa-apa? tanya nya hawatir

mikan : "ya, aku baik-baik saja" katanya sambil senyum, senang karena tahu kakaknya begitu menghawtirkannya. "bagai mana dengan mu sendiri?"

rito : "aku juga berhasil menguasainya" katanya singkat

mikan : "kalau begitu hari ini kita sudah siap untuk membalaskan dendam ayah dan ibu".

**end of chapter**


	4. Chapter 4 pembalasan dendam

**Judul : Hidup di jalan yang salah (Life in a wrong way)**

**Chptr : 4 pembalasan dendam (revenge)**

**disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki to-love-ru/to love ru darkness. saya hanya membuat ini untuk kesenangan saja dan tidak menghasilkan uang sedikitpun dari cerita ini.**

**note : akhirnya hari pembalasan dendam tiba, mikan franchine dan rito franchine akan mengubah nama mereka menjadi mikan yuuki, dan rito yuuki di chapter berikutnya **

**rito franchine : 16 tahun**

**mikan franchine : 15 tahun**

**dari chapter sebelumnya**

mikan : "kalau begitu hari ini kita sudah siap untuk membalaskan dendam ayah dan ibu".

hari ini adalah hari dimana mikan dan rito akan membalaskan dendam mereka. rito mengenakan celana jeans hitam, baju kaos berwarna merah seperti merah darah. dan menggunakan jaket hitam dengan gambar celurit (senjata dewa kematian) dibelakangnya, disertai tulisan semerah darah 'DEWA KEMATIAN' ,sepatu hitam,kaos tangan hitam, dan topi hitam yang membuat wajahnya sulit dilihat.

mikan menggunakan baju kaos semerah darah ,kaus tangan hitam, jaket hitam dengan gambar sepasang sayap, disertai tulisan merah darah 'MALAIKAT KEMATIAN. rok pendek berwarna hitam, sepatu sepatu cewek hitam dengan kaus kaki hitam panjang dengan beberapa gambar bunga warna merah, dan juga seperti rito menggunakan topi hitam yang membuat wajahnya sulit dilihat.

alasan rito dan mikan berdandan seperti itu karena mereka mencoba memberikan kesan pada orang-orang dari organisasi hunter (organisasi yang membunuh ayah dan ibu mereka) bahwa mereka saat ini sedang menghadapi ancaman kematian.

sebagai catatan pada hari itu mikan sengaja tidak masuk sekolah.

mikan : "onichan, apa kau sudah siap?"

rito : "ya, ayo kita berangkat"

mereka pun berangkat menuju sekolah mikan, dengan penampilan yang mencolok, banyak orang memperhatikan mereka dalam perjalanan itu. tapi rito dan mikan tidak memperhatikan mereka, dengan expresi yang dingin mereka menuju ke sekolah mendekati targetnya.

secara kebetulan lewat gang motor, di hadapan rito dan mikan. mereka mengacau di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati. semua orang pada bersembunyi di toko atau rumah terdekat. mereka tidak senang melihat rito dan mikan yang terus lewat tidak memperdulikan kedatangan mereka. dan akhirnya pun mereka menghentikann rito dan mikan.

gangster1 : "hey kalian berdua, berhenti!"

rito : "jangan perdulikan mereka" katanya pada mikan

melihat gelagat jelek rito dan mikan mengaktifkan dragon eye mereka, sehingga semua fungsi indra dan insting nya meningkata tajam", seorang gangster berada tepat didepan mereka berdua.

gangster2 : "apa kalian tuli, tidak dengar teman kami memanggil kalian" sambil membentak

rito : "minggir, kami ada urusan penting, tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus kalian" katanya sambil memegang tangan mikan, mikan pun hanya diam dengan expresi yang dingin.

gangster2 : "kau berani berlagak?" sambil memukul dengan kayu.

karena rito sudah mengaktifkan dragon eye, dia dengan mudah menghindari serangan itu, kemudian memukul tenggorokan gengster tersebut dengan kuat sehingga gangster tersebut terjatuh dan terbatuk batuk kesakitan.

rito melepaskan tangan mikan, dan berkata

rito : "sepertinya kita harus melayani mereka dulu" pada mikan, sambil mengambil tongkat kayu yang gangster tadi gunakan untuk memukul rito.

seorang gangster yang memegang tongkat besi segera menyerang rito,

gangster3 : "kurang ajar, kau berani menyerang temankami!"

sebellum serangannya itu sampai,dengan tongkat kayu rito memukul tangan yang memegang tongkat besi senghingga tongkat besinya jatuh, dan orang tersebut menjerit kesakitan karena tulangnya patah dipukul rito.

ritopun mengambil tongkat besi yang terjatuh dan segera memerikan nya pada mikan,

rito : "mikan ambil ini, berhati hatilah jangan sampai dirimu terluka oleh mereka"

mikan : "baik"

melihat 2 teman nya jatuh, para gangster tersebut serentak menyerang. sekitar 50 orang jumlah mereka. 5 orang pertama yang maju menyerang rito mengalami patah tangan dan kaki. dengan sikap yang tenang dan dingin rito mematahkan tulang orang orang yang mencoba menyerangnya. terus-menerus gengster - gangster tersebut menyerang rito. dan terus menerus pula orang yang mencoba menyerangnya mengalami patah tulang.

mikan dengan tenang memperhatikan kakaknya tersebut mengalahkan satu demi satu orang yang menyerang mereka. sebagian dari gangster tersebut melihat mikan.

gangster11: "hey gadis cilik, jangan kira aku tidak bisa mencelakai perempuan, kekasihmu itu telah mencelakai banyak anggota kami dan kami akan mencelakaimu sebagai balasannya"

dia mengira bahwa mikan adalah kekasihnya rito

tapi mikan tetap dingin, diam tidak menghiraukan kata-kata orang tersebut dan tetap terus menonton kakaknya berkelahi. si gangster itu pun kesal dan menyerang mikan dengan rantai besi.

mikan meloncat kebelakang, kemudian melirik orang yang menyerang nya tersebut, dengan dragon eye aktif tentusaja mikan bisa merasakan ada serangan dari musuh. mikan pun mengangkat tongkat besinya dan menyerang gangster tersebut tepat di selangkangannya (awwww! jangan pernah coba di bayangkan sakitnya) kemudian memukul badannya hingga tulang rusuknya patah dan gangster itupun terjatuh.

para gangster yang melihat kejadian itu segera menyerang mikan juga secara keroyokan. tapi mereka semua yang menyereang itu dibuat terguling kesakitan dibuat patah tulang oleh mikan.

gangster yang berdiripun semakin sedikit. sekitar 6 orang yang tersisa. mereka melihat sang lelaki yang dengan gagahnya menglahkan hapir semua anggota gang. dengan bertulisan di punggungung 'DEWA KEMATIAN' membuat mereka semakin ketakutan. kemudian mendengar suara perempuan yang dingin,

mikan : "kenapa kalian diam saja? kalian tidak perlu menunggu **dia **(rito) aku juga bisa mematahkan beberapa tulang kalian, kalau kalian mau"

ke-6 orang itu mimindahkan pandangan mereka pada gadis itu,gadis itu memegang tongkat besi, mereka melihat belasan orang tergeletak kesakitan karena patah tulang di sekitar gadis itu.

6 gangster : "maaf kan kami! kami telah bersalah karena telah mengganggu perjalanan kalian"

mereka berkata begitu sambil berlut di depan mikan, ketika itu rito sudah selesai dalam perkelahiannya, sekitar 30 orang telah tumbang ditangan rito. rito pun menghampiri mikan

rito : "ada apa ini?" tanyanya pada mikan

mikan : "mereka bilang mereka minta maaf karena telah menggangu perjalanan kita" katanya dengan dingin.

rito : "apa benar begitu? tanya dia pada 6gangster"

6 gangster : "benar, maaf kan kami, tolong ampuni kami"

rito : "ayo kita pergi" ajaknya pada mikan.

rito tidak mengatakan dia memaafkan atau mengampuni mereka ber-enam, akan tetapi mengacuhkan mereka setelah mendengar permintaan maaf. sebenarnya kalalu hanya rito yang diserang rito pasti akan memaafkan mereka tapi mereka telah menyerang mikan adi kesayangannya, walaupun mikan tidak terluka rito tidak bisa memaafkan mereka. rito melihat mikan baik-baik saja karena itulah dia pergi tanpa melakukan apa apa pada ke 6 orang tersebut.

ke 6 orang tersebut bisa melihat di punggung lelaki tersebut tertulis besar 'DEWA KEMATIAN' dan di punggung wanitanya terdapat tulisan besar 'MALAIKAT KEMATIAN' tulusian tersebut berwarna merah dara yang membuat apa yang mereka berdua telah lakukan semakin mengerikan. (kejadian ini yang nanti menyebabkan nama 'DEWA KEMATIAN' dan 'MALAIKAT KEMATIAN dikenal di kalangan gangster dan dunia hitam (yakuza, mafia, berandalan, dll) lainnya )

jam 10.00

rito : "sialan, gara-gara para sampah itu, kita datang terlalu siang".

mikan : "tenanglah, **DIA **akan mulai mengajar di kelas ku jam 11.00 nanti jadi kita masih punya banyak waktu".

akhirnya tanpa terasa mereka sudah dapat melihat gedung sekolah, mereka segera mengaktifkan dragon eye agar dapat melihat dengan jelas.

mikan : "lantai 3 nomor 5 dari sebelah kiri" menjelskan kelasnya.

rito : "hmph, itu **DIA..," **

dari jarak yang sangat jauh rito bisa melihat dengan jelas di kelas tersebut wajah pembunuh orang tuanya itu.

mikan : "sekarang bagaimana?" katanya katanya dingin

rito : "kita tunggu sampai **DIA** pulang" singkatnya

mikan : "tapi,bagaimana kalau **DIA** segera menghilang setelah pulang sekolah?" katanya dengan expresi yang tak sabar ingin segera membalas dendam.

rito : "sabar lah mikan, aku berencana membunuh**NYA** tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun." katanya berhenti sejenak "jika **DIA** selesa mengucapkan pesan selamat tinggal pada semua orang di sekolah, nanti semua orang tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau **DIA **sudah mati" katanya dengan jelas.

mikan : "baiklah, aku mengerti" mikan kembali tenang.

rito : "apa **DIA **datang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi?"

mikan "**DIA** menggunakan mobil sedan berwarna kuning"

rito : "ayo kita kesana dulu sebelum jam **DIA** mengajar berakhir"

mikan : "ada apa memangnya"

rito : "kita coba periksa apakah di dalam mobilnya ada sesuatu yang penting"

mikan : "jadi kita sekarang menjadi pencuri?" guraunya

rito : "kurang lebih seperti itu, kita cari apa ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan organisasi 'hunter' "

di tempat parkir

mikan : "ini dia mobilnya"

rito : "ayo kita masuk dan menggeledahnya"?

mikan : "hey jangan jadi orang bodoh, mobil ini pasti dikunci bagai mana kita bisa masuk?"

rito : "inilah yang terjadi bila kau terlalu terbawa emosi, kau mendadak bodoh sehingga kau lupa kita punya dragon eye, kita bisa masuk ke dalam nya dengan menggunakan teleportkan" jelasnya

mikan malu sendiri dan tidak dapat mengatakan apa apa lagi, segera mereka melakukan teleport kedalam mobil dan menggeledah seluruh isi mobil tersebut. mereka menemukan 1 buah pistol berisi peluru penuh, dan sebuah koper berisi uang bayak sekal dan amplop.

amplop tersebut berisi surat yang tertulis didalamnya "ini adalah pembayaran mu Rp.10M atas tugas yang berhasil kau selesaikan pindahlah ke daerah tokyo dan jangan sekali-kali kamu kembali, mengenai organisasi kami kau harus merahasiakannya"

rito : "kurasa ini adalah bayaran karena telah berhasil membunuh ayah dan ibu" katanya dengan kesal

mikan : "akan kupastikan dia mati kesakitan" katanya marah

rito : "ayo kita pergi, kita juga akan bawa koper ini bersama kita"

setelah keluar mereka kembali memata matai lagi pembunuh orang tuanya itu, hingga tiba waktunya pulang. jam 2 siang.

rito dan mikan sudah memesan taksi untuk membuntuti mobil kuning itu. sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah **DIA, DIA **pun segera masuk kedalam rumah. rito dan mikan turan dari taxi di samping rumah**NYA** .

di depan pintu rumah **DIA **mikan dan rito segera mengaktifkan dragon eye mereka. setelah mereka siap mereka pun masuk ke haman rumah**NYA **"DING!DONG!" suara bel rumah, rizna/nina pemilik rumah itu pun membukakan pintu rumahnya itu. dilihatnya seorang gadis yang tidak diketahui mengenakan jaket hitam, wajah nya sulit dilihat karena menggunakan topi

mikan : "selamat siang nina sensei (bu guru nina) atau boleh ku panggil rizna (nama panggilan dalam organisasi hunter" sambil membuka topinya.

rizna : "Kau, kau-" tubuhnya kaku dan kata-katanya terhenti.

mikan menggunakan kemampuan khusus dragon eye yaitu phisic untuk membuat rizna tidak dapat bergerak, tiba tiba muncul rito dari belakang rizna dan memukul kepala rizna dari belakang sehingga rizna pingsan. dikarenakan latihannya yang masih kurang kekuatan phisic rito dan mikan masih tidak dapat digunakan untuk melukai musuh, tapi kalau hanya untuk menghentikan gerakan musuh untuk sesaat. mereka bisa melakukannya.

rito : "kita bawa dia kedalam"

mikan langsung mengikuti kata kata kakaknya itu, dia dan rito membawa tubuh rizna ke dalam, dirumah tersebut derdapat gudang di bawah tanah. rito dan mikan membawa tubuh itu ke dalam gudang kemudian mengikat tangan dan kaki rizna. suara dari gudang itu tidak dapat didengar keluar karena itulah rito dan mikan membawa rizna kesana untuk di intrograsi dan disiksa. (kenapa tidak menggunakan dragon eye , mind exploring untuk mengintrograsi rizna?) mind exploring hanya bisa digunakan ketika target dalam keadaan sadar.

setlah selesai mengikat rizna rito dan mikan membangunkan rizna dengan air.

mikan : "bangun!" katanya dengan kejam

rizna pun perlahan bangun dan terkejut melihat dirinya terikat dan didepannya ada dua orang.

mikan : "kau tidak lupa siapa aku kan?" katanya dingin dan menakutkan.

rizna : "kau, mikan franchine apa yang kau lakukan cepat lepaskan aku"

rito : "ha ha ha ha" terawaan yang menakutkan dari rito "kau memohon kami melepaskanmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada orang tua kami"

rizna kaget mendengar pernyataan itu, dia pura-pura lugu dan berkata

rizna: "apa. apa maksudmu?"

mikan : "jangan pura - pura bodoh, dengan jelas malam itu kami melihat sendiri kau membunuh ayah dan ibu"

rizna terpatung akan pernyataan itu, ia pikir kedua anak dari korbanya itu tidak tahu apa-apa karena sikap mereka tidak menunjukan kalau mereka curiga padanya

rito : "sekarang kita mulai intrograsinya, apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang organisasi hunter"

dalam hatinya rizna kaget karena kedua orang itu bahkan sudah mengetahui hingga organisasi hunter.

rizna : "apa kau akan melepaskan aku kalau aku memberi tahu mu?"

rito : "jangan bermimpi" katanya dingin sambil mengeluskan pisau dapur di lehernya

rizna : "aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa walau pun kalian siksa aku sampai mati"

ketika rizna mengatakan itu rito dan mikan sudah mengaktifkan dragon eye mereka dan melakukan mind exploring. untuk beberapa saat rito dan mikan terpatung tidak bergerak saat melakukan mind menjadi heran akan kelakukan mereka berdua.

rizna : "hey!, kau dengar aku, jika kalian lepaskan aku sekarang aku akan memberitahukan semua yang kutahu pada kalian"

rito dan mikan selesai melakukan mind exploring

mikan dan rito : "hahahaha"

mereka tertawa dengan nada yang menakutkan membuat rizna semakin resah

mikan : "aku yakin kau sudah tahu kalau ayah kami memiliki kemampuan spesial"

rizna menjadi kaget, mendengar kata-kata itu ia ingat bagai mana dragon knight(saiba) mendorongnya ketembok dengan menggunakan phisic, dan bagaimana dia kaku ketika membuka pintu dan melihat mikan.

rito : "asal kau tau saja, kami juga spesial. mekipun belum sekuat ayah. tapi kami menguasai kemampuan yang lebih banyak dari ayah"

rizna : "apa maksudmu? dia kebingungan

rito : "apa kau pernah menyangka ada orang yang dapat masuk ke pikiranmu"

rizna : "kalian bisa membaca pikiran, tidak mungkin berdasarkan informasi dragon knight tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu"

rito : "karena itulah aku bilang kami menguasai kemampuan yang lebih banyak dari pada ayah"

mikan : "kami sudah mendapat informasi yang ingin kami tahu, sekarang saatnya penyikaan"

mikan mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus jarum dan beberapa pisau kecil.

mikan : "onichan tolong kau lepas pakaian dari wanita jalang ini" kata mikan sambil membumbuka bukusan jarum jarum tersebut totalnya lebih dari 100 jrum di buka"

rito : "baiklah" sambil membawa pisau kecil ia mendekati rizna"

rizna benar benar ketawkutan pada saat itu, melihat wajah anak anak yang dengan dingin akan menyiksa dirinya.

rizna : "tolong, tolong ampuni aku, kumohon tolong ampuni aku" katanya sambil mengis memohon - mohon

rito merobek baju rizna dengan pisau kecil itu, dengan dingin dia menelanjangi perempuan jalang ini. setelah selesai menelanjangi perempuan itu ia berkata

rito : "aku sudh selesai melepas semua yang dipakai wanita jalang ini" katanya pada mikan sambil melihat tubuh wanita yang telanjang bulat itu.

mikan segera menghampiri wanita itu dengan membawa ratusan jarum kecil, kemudian ia menancapkan satu persatu jarum tersebut ke tubuh wanita jalang itu.

rizna awalnya memohon sambil menjerit kesakitan, kemudian mencacimaki rito dan mikan dalam kesakitan nya itu, rito dan mikan tidak menanggapi itu, mereka diam tidak berkata sedikitpun, mikan terus meneur menancapkan jarum ke dalam tubuh wanita jalang tiu sampai akhirnya hanya ada tangisan dan jerit kesakitan dari rizna.

keadaan rizna saat itu sangat menyedihkan, ratusan jarum menancap di di tubuh nya, setelah mikan selesai bisa dilihat rizna yang bercucuran airmata dengan tubuh yang penuh jaraum. darah yang keluar tidak banyak karena jarum tidak dicabut dari tubuh rizna.

sulit dibayang kan apa yang dirasakan rizna, 5 buah jarum tertancap di masing masing puting susunya, puluhan jarum di buah dadanya, di telinga masing masing 7 jarum, hidung 5 jarum, belasan jarum di pipi, belasan jarum di lidah, dan puluhan darum di perut tangan dan kakinya, tidak bisa menempelkan jarum di punggung karena padasaat itu rizna di ikat dan punggunggnya menghadap tembok terakhir bagian yang paling kejam adalah mikan menancapkan belasan jarum ke dalam vagina nya rizna.

keadaan rizna pada saat itu sangat menyedihkan, matanya bercucuran airmata menahan kesakitan.

mikan : "sekarang giliranmu" dengan dingin pada rito

rito : "baiklah" rito pergi ke atas membawa sepanci air yang sudah dididihkan

melihat air panas yang menguap, rizna yang sudah tidak bisa berbicara lagi(dilidahnya dipasangi jarum) menjerit-jerit tak jelas sambil airmata bercucuran semakin deras.

rito menghampiri rizna dan mulai menyiramkain air mendidih itu, kejamnya air mendidih itu pertama kali di siramkan di bagian vaginanya sehingga seluluh selangkangan yang dipenuhi jarum itu melepuh, saking sakitnya rizna pun pingsan. akan tetap rizna terpaksakan bangun dari pingsannya itu setelah siraman selanjutnya, terus menerus air mendidih itu disiramkan ke tubuhnya rizna. kecuali bagian kepalanya seluruh anggota tubuh melepuh oleh air panah.

setelah selesai, keaadan rizna pada saat itu benar-benar menyedihkan, matanya memandang kosong kedepan.

rito : "mikan apa ini sudah cukup?"

mikan : "ku rasa begitu, lebih baik kita segera akhiri hidupnya, aku lupa beli bahan makannan untuk makan malam kita jadi kita kesupermarket dulu sebelum pulang" sambil menyerahkan pisau kepada rito untuk melenyapkan nyawa perempuan itu

rito : "banyak hal terjadi hari ini" katanya sambil menrima pisau tersebut "kurasa kita lebih baik membeli makanan sebelum pulang" dengan tenang ia berkata sambil menusuk mata kirinya rizna "kurasa kau membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri setelah apa yang kita lakukan hari ini" katanya sambil menusuk mata yang satunya lagi.

kemudian rito mengambil bensin dan disiramkan ke tubuh rizna,

rito : "ayo kita pergi dari sini" sambil melemparkan api ke tubuh rizna.

dengan sekejap tubuh rizna berselimutkan api, rito dan mikan pun pergi dari rumah tersebut dan mencari restoran terdekat untuk makan tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil pemadam kebakaran melewati restoran, ketika itu rito dan mikan sedang makan dengan tenang. rupanya setelah tubuh rizna terbakar apinya menjalar dan membakar seluruh rumah tersebut.

mikan : "ku kira kau akan membuat ini rahasia dan tidak ada orang yang akan tau"

rito : "maaf mikan, aku tidak dapat menahan emosi sehingga tidak berjalan sesuai rencana"

mikan : "sungguh sulit dipercaya"

rito : "kenapa memangnya"

mikan : "ada saat dimana onichan yang selalu bersikap tenang, dan selalu menceramahi aku supaya sabar, tidak dapat menahan emosinya sendiri"

rito : sambil tersenyum ia mengusap kepala mikan dan berkata "aku juga manusia, bisa marah, sedih dan gembira. hanya saja aku lebih baik dalam hal mengontrol emosi ku"

setelah selesai makan, mereka pun pulang ke rumah, sesampainya dirumah

rito : "kau harus segera tidur besok kau harus sekolah" sabil melangkah menuju kamarnya, akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti, mikan memegangi tangan rito"

mikan : "onichan, aku takut"

rito : "aku mengerti, kita sudah menjadi pembunuh. aku tahu itu berat bagimu"

mikan : setelah kematian ayah dan ibu, aku selalu bermimpi buruk" katanya gelisah "setelah yang terjadi tadi aku takut, mimpi buruk apa yang akan terjadi padaku malam ini dan setelahnya"

rito memeluk mikan, dia coba untuk menenangkan adiknya itu.

rito : "tidak apa-apa mikan, kita sudah membalaskan dendam ayah dan ibu" kemudian dia mengecup birir adiknya itu "setelah malam ini kau harusnya bermimpi indah.

**end of chapter**


	5. Chapter 5 keluarga yuuki

**Judul : Hidup di jalan yang salah (Life in a wrong way)**

**Chptr : 5 keluarga yuuki (yuuki family)**

**disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki to-love-ru/to love ru darkness. saya hanya membuat ini untuk kesenangan saja dan tidak menghasilkan uang sedikitpun dari cerita ini.**

**note : di chapter sebelumnya rito dan mikan berhasil membalaskan dendam mereka, cerita ini lebih saya fokuskan pada pembalasan dendam dan penyiksaan (revenge and tortue) jadi saya lebih detail dalam hal penyiksaan pada chapter sebelumnya. **

**rito franchine : 16 tahun**

**mikan franchine : 15 tahun**

pagi hari setelah kejadian mengenaskan(menyenangkan bagi rto dan mikan) yang terjadi malam itu.

mikan tertidur dengan nyenyak sekali, setelah kejadian yang terjadi kemarin perasaan mikan menjadi sedikit lebih lega dan mimpi buruk yang selalalu datang setelah kematian ayah dan ibuny semakin berkurang.

setelah terbangun mikan bersiap siap memasak membuatkan sarapan. setelah itu membangunkan rito untuk sarapan bersama.

mikan : "onichan, bangun, sarapan sudah siap" dia mengetuk pintu kamarnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban, mikan membuka pintu kamar rito, dilihat kakaknya yang sedang tidur dengan tempat tidur yang berantakan

melihat wajah kakaknya yang tidur nyenyak mikan pun tersenyum, berbeda sekali dengan malam-malam sebelumnya mikan selalu melihat kakaknya itu tidur dengan expresi yang gelisah, ketika memperhatikan wajah kakaknya itu, tiba-tiba dia teringat kejadian tadi malam dimana kakaknya mengecup bibirnya itu. wajahnya menjadi merah . segera ia membangunkan kakaknya itu

mikan : "onichan, bangun sarapan sudah siap"

rito : "5 menit lagi" jawabnya sambil masih menutup mata

mikan : "tidak bisa kau harus bangun sekarang" katanya dengan kesal

rito : "iya, iya, aku bangun"

mikan kembali ruang makan menunggu, sementara rito bersiap -siap (sikat gigi,mandi dsb).

di ruang makan mereka memulai sarapannya

rito : "mikan, berapa lama lagi kau akan lulus smp?"

mikan : "seharusnya sekitar 2 bulan lagi, ada apa memangnya?"

rito : "aku berencana untuk pergi ke tokyo untuk menyelidiki organisasi hunter yang telah membunuh orangtuakita" katanya dengan sedikit sedih"

mikan : "terus bagaimana?"

rito : "kau tahu, dengan berhasilnya kita membunuh rizna, itu membuat kita tidak aman di sini" katanya berhenti sejenak "organisasi itu bisa saja bercuriga dan mengirim orang untuk menyelidiki ini.

mikan : "jadi apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan"

rito : berdasarkan informasi yang kita dapat dari rizna, setidaknya kita pasti aman dalam 3 bulan ini, itu karena hunter bilang akan menghubungi 3 bulan lagi pada rizna"

mikan : " tidak lah lebih baik kita pergi dari rumah ini sekarang"

rito : "kau bilang sektiar 2 bulan lagi kau lulus, itu artinya kita masih aman"

mikan : "jadi kita akan pergi setelah merayakan aku lulus smp , tapi kemana kita harus pergi? kita tidak punya rumah di tokyo"

rito : "kita sudah memiliki uang 10M yang kita dapat dari rizna, dengan mudah tentunya kita dapat membeli rumah disana" berhenti sejenak"tapi masalahnya.."

mikan : "tapi kenapa? "

rito : "kemungkinannya tetap besar bagi hunter untuk dapat menemukan kita"

mikan : "habis mau gimana lagi, kecuali kita mati baru mereka tidak dapat menemukan kita" guraunya

rito : "itu dia maksudku" pernyataan ini membuat mikan heran "kalau kita mati mereka tidak akan mengejarkita"

mikan : mengerti maksud kakaknya "tapi masalahnya adalah menemukan orang yang bisa menggantikan kita mati"

rito : "itulah masalahnya, kita tidak bisa sembarangan memilih orang yang samasekali tidak memiliki masalah dengan kita untuk menjadi korban dalam pelarian kita"

mikan : "kalau begitu, bagaimana jika seseorang yang kita benci?"

rito : "sayang nya saat ini kecuali orang -orang dari hunter, aku tidak memiliki orang yang dibenci" rito berhenti sejenak "apa kau-"

mikan : "setidaknya aku punya beberapa orang dalam pikiranku, nanti aku beritahu kau sepulang sekolah"

selesai makan mikan pun pergi sekolah,

seperti karena tidak ada kerjaan rito berencana pergi ke tempat judi lagi. dengan mudah ia mendapat kan uang sekitar 3M besarnya dengan modal 1rb pada saat itu pada saat itu, mengalahkan para orang-orang kaya penggila judi di sana.

sepulang dari sana rito pergi ke beberapa toko olah raga, karena dia serius untuk melatih tubuhnya agar siap nanti berhadapan dengan organisasi hunter, alat kebugaran dengan lengkap(barble dan lainnya), panduan berkelahi untuk semua jenis beladiri yang ada di dunia, bahkan membeli berbagai macam senjata api asli di pasar gelap untuk berlatih menembak.

mikan di sekolah

karena tidur nyenyak pada malam harinya mikan tetap terbangun disekolah, sebelumnya semenjak orang tua nya mikan meninggal dunia, mikan selalu tertidur di sekolah, dan mengasingkan diri dari pergaulan, karena itu teman sekelasnya heran melihat mikan yang sudah kembali seperti biasa akan tetapi mikan tetap menjaga jarak dengan orang lain.

dalam pelajaran PE(phisical education)

seseorang : "akhirnya sang putri tidur sudah terbangun" katanya sambil meledek

mikan : "apa mau mu ciho" orang tersebut adalah ciho, dia dikenal sebagai miss sport (nona olah raga) karena kemampuannya dalam olah raga merupakan yang terbaik diantara semua perempun, (lari, tenis, basket, renang, baseball dan lainnya).

ciho : "aku hanya ingin menyapa mu, miss beauty tahun ini. aku tidak menyalahkan mu menjadi lemah dan terus berbaring tidur di kantor perawat(nurse office), orang tua mu lah yang harusnya di salahkan karena meninggal dan membuat miss beauty kita kehilangan pamornya" katanya mengejek sambil pergi

mikan : pikirnya _'lihat saja, akan ku balas nanit, akan ku hancurkan harga dirinya sebagai miss sport yang ia selalu sombongkan itu'_

saat itu dilakukan test lari mengelilingi lapangan

ciho mengelilingi lapangan dalam waktu 11 menit, dimana perempuan yang lainnya mendapat waktu sekitar 16-20 menit.

ketika giliran mikan akan segerat tiba.

ciho : "kuharap kau mencetak record waktu paling lambat"katanya dengan sombong

ketika itu mikan kesal dia mengaktifkan dragon eye nya, dia gunakan kemampuan unlimited stamina padasaat itu.

betapa tercengangnya semua orang disana pada saat itu, lari mikan tidak lah cepat tapi berkat dragon eye mikan tidak perna mengurangi kecepatannya itu sehingga mendapat record mengelilingi lapangan paling cepat 9 menit.

ciho pada saat itu hanya bisa tercengang, setelah sekian lama tidak ada yang mengalahkan. baru ada yang mengalahkannya dan orang itu pun orang yang sebelumnya dikenal sebagai paling buruk dalam olah raga

mikan : "setelah kalah, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? pecundang!(looser) sambil melewati ciho.

dengan jelas semua orang mendengar perkataan mikan itu, merasa kaget bahwa orang seperti mikan bisa berkata seperti itu dan bisa mengalahkan perempuan terbaik dalam olahraga. karena kejadian itu ciho menangis di toilet perempuan membuat bahan obrolan bagi para penggosip.

karena kelelahan menggunakan dragon eye mikan kembali tirdur dikelas, teman sekelas nya sebenarnya ingin mengobrol dengan dia akan tetapi mikan selalu tidur di kelas. teman sekelasnya bilang pada guru kalau mikan terlalu berlebihan dalam PE sehingga dia kelelahan. karena itulah mikan tidak dimarahi di kelas

walikelasnya yang baru cemas dengan keadan mikan yang selalu tidur di kelas meminta ketua kelasnya agar membantu mikan dalam belajar. dia khawatir kalau mikan terus seperti ini prestasi nya akan menurun.

ketua kelas mengajak sugi (orang terpintar di kelas), untuk membantu membuat kelompok belajar bersama mikan. setelah pulang sekolah yuri (ketua kelas) mencoba membangunkan mikan dan mengajak ngobrol mikan

yuri : "mikan bangun, sekolah sudah selesai"

mikan : "oh, ya" mengusap mata sebentar "terimakasi sudah membangunkan aku"

yuri : "mikan sebenarnya aku disini ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

mikan : "ada apa? katakanlah"

yuri : nia sensei (walikelas yang baru) meminta aku membantu mu belajar, dia khawatir kalau prestasi mu akan menurun dengan sekapmu yang selalu tidur di kelas ini. karena itu aku mengajak sugi untuk menemani kita belajar bersama"

mikan : "maafkan aku, aku rasa aku tidak bisa"

yuri : "kenapa tidak bisa?"

mikan : mencari alasan untuk bohong "aku harus, harus kerja. ya harus kerja"

yuri : "mikan, kau tau bahwa anak smp dilarang untuk bekerja, kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah kalau pihak sekolah tahu"

mikan : "tapi aku tetap harus kerja, kau tahu kan aku sudah tidak punya orang tua, kakakku bekerja mati-matian membiayai aku sekolah, tapi itu masih tetap tidak cukup (bohong besar) jadi..,"

yuri : "kau terpaksa harus bekerja?"

mikan : "ya begitulah" jawab mikan nerves

sugi : "sudah lah yuri, kau tidak perlu memaksa orang bodoh yang tidak mau belajar" katanya dengan sombong

yuri : "hey! kau tidak boleh berkata begitu"

sugi langsung pergi pulang, membuat yuri jadi merasa tidak enak terhadapmikan

yuri : "maaf ya mikan"

mikan : "tidak apa-apa, aku memang tidak mengharap banyak mengenai pandangan orang terhadapku" katanya dingin membuat yuri merasa bersalah. pikir mikan _' lihat saja nanti, akan kubuat dia menelan kata-katanya itu' _

mikan : "aku pulang"

rito : "selamat datang mikan"

mikan : "oh onichan, kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya herang biasanya kakaknya itu pulang sore

rito : "yah, biasanya aku terbangun sekitar jam 11, tapi tadi kau bangunkan aku pagi sekali"

mikan : "kalau tahu begini aku akan bangunkankau tiap pagi" supaya setiap aku pulang ada kau yang menemani"

rito : "sepertinya kau tidak bisa melakukukan itu lagi" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk ke halaman. dimana sudah lengkap peralatan kebugaran.

mikan : "huuh, padahal aku ingin sekali bersamamu ketika pulang"

rito : "kau yakin? kalau aku merubah jadwal latihan ku menjadi pagi, kita tidak akan bisa berlatih bersama"

mikan : "benar juga, karena di pagi hari aku sekolah, tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk berlatih kecualim malam"

rito : "atau kau tidak perlu berlatih,"

mikan : "jangan mencoba membujuk ku untuk berhenti, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap berada bersamamu keteka melawan hunter itu

rito : "ini" rito memberikan beberapa buku "aku sudah membaca semuanya "

mikan : "buku mengenai panduan beladiri, aku akan segera membacanya"

rito : "besok adalah hari libur, bagai mana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar sudah lama kita tidak berjalan bersama"

mikan : "apa ini ajakan kencan? tentu saja aku mau"

rito : "kau ini, aku berencana membeli beberapa pakaian baru karena pakaianku sudah usang, sekalian aku ingin membelikan mu juga"

mikan : "kau yakin, kau tahu wanita sangat suka berbelaja, kau tidak takut akan kehabisan uang di dompet mu ?"

rito : "kenapa harus takuk habis, untuk mu kuberikan apa saja yang kau mau"

mikan : "so sweet, onichan memang baik "

rito : "lagi pula, berapa besar sih yang dibutuhkan untuk perlengkapan wanita? simpananku di bank saat ini sudah lebih dari 15M aku yakin itu tidak akan habis hanya untuk perlengkapan wanita"

mikan : "15M bukan kah yang kita dapatkan dari si rizna itu hanya 10M"

rito : "dengan dragon eye ini semua jadi lebih mudah, bahkan kalau mau aku bisa saja mencuri semua uang yang ada di bank"

mikan : "tapi onichan tidak akan berbuat itu kan?"

rito : "malam ini tidur lah dengan nyenyak" besok kita berangkat jam 8.

keesokan paginya

rito : "apa kau sudah siap?"

mikan : "ya aku siap".

rito : "aku ingin tanya? kenapa kita harus berpakaian seperti ini"

mereka menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti pada saat melakukan pembalasan dendam

mikan : "itu karena,.,ehh, itu karena ketika waktu kita menggunakan ini ada yang bilang kalau kau itu kekasihku" katanya sambil malu dengan wajah memerah

rito : "kapan? kenapa aku tidak ingat"

mikan : "pada saat gang motor mencari urusan dengan kita, sebagian dari mereka bilang ingin menyerangku karena kekasihku (rito) telah melukai banyak teman mereka.

rito : "oh begitu ya" sejenak berhenti "kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat"

merekapun berangkat ke alun-alun kota menjelajahi beberapa toko. toko pertama toko pakaian, mereka mencoba banyak pakain yang bagus, mikan memilihkan pakaian untuk rito karena rito tidak punya selera yang bagus mengenai paiakaian, mikan juga membeli banyak baju pada saat itu.

penjaga toko merasa kaget setelah melihat betabanyak nya baju yang rito dan mikan beli diantaranya total nya berjumlah 200 item berisi baju celana rok, yang menghabiskan biaya sekitar 50jt itu, mereka meminta jasa pengantar barang pada saat itu karrena tidak mungkin bagi mereka membawa barang sebanyak itu.

kemudian selanjutnya toko sepatu, seperti toko sebelumnya panjaga toko kaget dengan jumlah barang yang dibeli 30 pasang sepatu laki-laki 10jt dan 50 pasang sepati perempuan 70jt.

rito : "aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata adiku yang baik manis dan cantik ini bisa begitu boros"

mikan : "kau sendiri yang bilang aku boleh beli apa saja"

rito mikan : "ha ha ha" mereka tertawa bersama

tiba - tiba didepan mikan dan rito

yuri : "mikan, apa itu kau?"

mikan : "eu yeah"

rito : "mikan siapa dia"

mikan : dia adalah yuri teman sekelasku, dia yang menjaadi ketua kelas" berhenti sejenak "oh ya, yuri , kenalkan dia ini pacarku rito"

rito sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan mikan ini, dia mengerti sekarang dia harus berperan sebagai pacar bukan sebagai kakak dari mikan"

yuri : "oh aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah punya pacar"

mikan : "kau tahu kan, rasanya malu mengakui sudah punya pacar, dan kau sejak kapan dengan sugi?"

yuri : "baru beberapa hari kami pacaran" katanya dengan malu

sugi : "oh ya mikan, aku ingin meminta maaf atas perkataanku sebelumnya, aku rasa aku keterlaluan"

mikan : "mengenai itu sebaiknya kita bicarakan nanti" katanya cemas

rito : "hey, memangnya ada masalah apa dengan kalian berduan"

yuri : "tenanglah rito san, ini bukan masalah besar. aku sudah meminta sugi untuk minta maaf"

rito : "ya tapi aku sebagai pacarnya mikan juga harus tahu sebenarnya ada apa? mikan tidak pernah menceritakan dia punya masalah di sekolah padaku" rito penasaran

sugi : "aku bilang '_kita tidak perlu memaksa orang bodoh untuik ikut belajar' _karena itu aku min-"belum beres kata-katanya tubuh sugi terbanting ke belakang dengan hidung berdarah dipukul oleh rito

rito : "hei, kau pikir setelah kau menghina mikan kau bisa bebas begitu saja dengan meminta maff?" kata rito dengan bengis

yuri : "hei kau keterlaluan rito san, dia kan sudah meminta-" dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi setelah melihat mata rito yang tajam penuh dengan amarah

rito : "minggir, aku akan memberi dia pelajaran"

yuri : "jangan, ku mohon jangan"

rito : "aku bilang minggir" sambil hendak memukul yuri"

akan tetapi pukulan itu dihentikan oleh mikan yang sudah siap dengan dragon eye nya aktif.

mikan : "hey, ini adalah masalahku. biar aku yang menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri" kata-katanya dingin dan tajam "ayo kita pergi dari sini"

rito : "baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu" rito segera berbalik dari yuri, "maaf sudah mencoba menyerang mu nona"

yuri masih terpatung karena ketakutan tadi, sedangkan sugi sudah pingsan dipukul rito

rito : "mikan kenapa kau menghentikan aku tadi?"

mikan : "onichan, apa kau masih ingat bahwa kita membutuhkan orang untuk menggantikan kita mati?"

rito : "ya, tentang itu"

mikan : "si sugi itu, akan menjadi salah satunya"

rito : "jadi kau berencana membuat mereka menggantikn kita mati"

mikan : "bukan mereka berdua, tapi hanya si sugi, sedangkan untuk 1 orang lagi aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat"

rito : "baiklah kalau begitu mengenai itu kuserahkan padamu"

sepulang dari kencan/belanja mereka segera mulai melakukan latihan fisik . hingga pagi. besoknya pagi hari tidur, setelah itu seperti biasa berjudi lagi, setelah menang banyak pulang . kemudian berlatihlagi sampai pagi. seperti itu lah rutinitas rito

sedangkan untuk mikan setelah berlatih sampai pagi, pergi ke sekolah di sekolah dia selalu tidur di kelas , yuri mulai menjauhi mikan sejak kejadian itu, para guru merasa heran terhadap mikan dia selalu tidur dikelas tapi setiap diadakan tes selalu mendapat nilai sempurna (bahkan mengalahkan si sugi), dan dalam PE(phisical education) selalu menjadi yang terbaik(menggantikan ciho) dalam setiap test. setelah itu pulang berlatih lagi sampai pagi.

terus menerus seperti itu selama 2 bulan, hingga akhirnya hari kelulusan. mikan mejadi lulusan terbaik disekolahnya. rito mengumpulkan banyak uang dari hasil judi sekitar 500M dia mempunyai simpanan.

mikan : "sebentar lagi saatnya, apa persiapannya sudah siap?"

rito : " ya, seluruh rekeningku aku pindahkan ke bang yang ada di amerika, dengan identitas yang baru, aku juga sudah membeli sebuah rumah di tokyo dan memindahkan semua peralatan latihan kita ke sana"

malam itu rito pergi menculik sugi dan mikan menculik ciho. rito membawa sugi yang sudah pingsan dengan wajah babak belur" sedangkan mikan membawa ciho didalam sebuah karung dengan mata mulut ditutup, kaki dan tangan diikat.

pada saat itu tubuh rito dan mikan sudah terlatih sehingga dengan mudah mereka memambawa orang. merekapun meletakan sugi dan ciho di rumah dengan tangan dan kaki terikat, sugi sudah tersadar kemudian niho dibuka tutup matanya.

mikan : "selamat malam niho, sugi. apa kalian mimpi indah?"

tanya mikan pada sugi dan niho yang kedua tangan dan kakinya diikan serta mulutnya ditutup. saat itu rito sedang menyiapkan bensin dan korek yang akan digunakan untuk membakar rumah mereka itu.

dalam pikir niho dan sugi, mereka tidak percaya bahwa seorang seperti mikan akan melakukan tindak kejahatan kriminal.

mikan : "onichan mereka sudah tersadar apa cincinnya sudah siap?"

rito : "ini cincinnya" memberikan dua buah cincin pada mikan bertuliskan 'rito franchine' dan mikan 'franchine' "aku akan memulai menyebarkan bensin, kalau kau sudah selesai segera beritahu aku"

mikan : "kalian tahu? aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian karena telah membuat ku kesal.., dengan alasan itu aku memilih kalian tanpa ragu sebagai pengganti kami yang harus mati" kata dengan sadis.

sambil menunjukan cincin bertuliskan 'mikan fracnhine' pada ciho

mikan : "cincin ini akan menjadi bukti bahwa aku telah meninggal di sini" kemudian dia memasangkannya di tangan ciho

ciho menjadi kaget begitu tahu bahwa mikan akan membunuhnya dan menjadikan kematian nya sebagai kematian mikan.

mikan mengeluarkan 1 lagi cincin, kali ini bertuliskan 'rito franchine"

mikan : "untuk mu sugi, terimakasih telah mau menggantikan onichan dalam kematiannya"

chio dan sugi merintih-rintih karena panik, akan tetapi mikan menyuntikan ubat tidur pada mereka setelah itu.

mikan : "onichan, kemarilah"

rito : "ada apa mikan?"

mikan : "aku ingin yang pertamakali terbakar adalah tubuh mereka"

rito : "kenapa memangnya?"

mikan : "tentu saja untuk memastikan bahwa kita benar-benar telah mati"

rito pun mulai membakar tubuh kedua orang itu kemudian seluruh isi rumahnya ia bakar.

esok pagi nya terdapat berita, kakak ber adik dari keluarga franchine telah mati dalam kebakaran hebat di rumahnya, kemudian berita mengenai 2 anak hilang yang tidak diketahui dimana mereka.

mikan dan rito berpindah ke tokyo dan mengganti nama keluarga mereka dari franchine menjadi yuuki di ambil dari nama leluhur mereka yuuki nirmala.

**end of chapter**


	6. Chapter 6 tabu

**Judul : Hidup di jalan yang salah (Life in a wrong way)**

**Chptr : 6 tab****u**** (taboo)**

**disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki to-love-ru/to love ru darkness. saya hanya membuat ini untuk kesenangan saja dan tidak menghasilkan uang sedikitpun dari cerita ini.**

**note : ini adalah cerita dimana rito sebelum masuk ke smu sainan, disini akan ada hubungan terlarang antara mikan dan rito, jangan baca ini jika anda tidak suka lemon(sex) story**

**rito yuuki : 17 tahun**

**mikan yuuki : 16 tahun**

pagi hari di kediaman yuuki,

kediaman yuuki, merupakan rumah traditional yang memiliki ruang yang luas, terdapat dapur dengan peralatan masak kelas 1(dibelikan rito untuk mikan), pusat kebugaran yang lengkap, dojo untuk berlatih beladiri, ruang tamu, ruang makan, dan banyak kamar (tidak bisa disebutkan jumlanya karena sesuatu alasan)

perlu diketahui semenjak peristiwa kematian keluarga franchine(baca chapter sebelumnya bila tidak tahu) rito dan mikan sudah memiliki kemampuan yang hepat, dalam hal perkelahian sudah jarang ada yang menandingi, mereka juga dikenal sebagai 'SEPASANG KEMATIAN', atau kalu di pisah 'DEWA KEMATIAN' (untuk rito) dan 'MALAIKAT KEMATIN' (untuk mikan) dalam dunia hitam (gangster, yakuza, berandalan, dll). kemampuan berjudi dari rito semakin menambah keuangan keluarga mereka (sudah lah banyak duitnya, unlimited cuy!).

selama ditokyo, sebelum ujian masuk smu dimulai, mikan dan rito sepakat akan mencari informasi mengenai organisasi hunter. karena itu mereka menelusuri dunia hitam mencoba menanyakan pada gangster, yakuza, mafia, atau anak berandalan (delinquent) yang ada di wilayah tokyo.

ketika sarapan

rito : "mikan malam ini kita akan mulai mencari informasi mengenai hunter"

mikan : "yah, kita akan menemui gang motor skull servant, ku dengar itu adalah satu-satunya gang motor di wilayah ini"

rito : "walaupun tidak besar kemungkinan kalau gang tersebut mengetahui sesuatu mengenai hunter, tapi kita tetap harus mencobanya"

mikan : "apa boleh buat, kita tidak memiliki cara lain kan"

Malah harinya

rito mengenakan kaos merah, jaket hitam dengan gambar arit(senjata dewa kematian) bertuliskan 'DEWA KEMATIAN', dengan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu hitam serta mengenakan topi hitam yang membuat wajahnya sulit dilihat. dan senjata pisau pendek selalu terselip diantara jaktenya.

mikan mengenakan kaos merah, dengan jaket hitam dengan gambar sepasang sayap yang bertuliskan 'MALAIKAT KEMATIAN' menggunakan rok hitam, sepatu hitam, kaus kaki hitam panjang bergambar beberapa mawar merah, dan menggunakan topi hitam seperti kakaknya membuat wajahnya sulit dilihat. dan juga terdapat senjata pisau pendek terselip dalam jaketnya siap digunakan kapan saja

rito dan mikan mendatangi gang motor yang sedang berkumpul tersebut. sebelum bertatap muka dengan mereka rito mengingatkan mikan untuk mengaktifkan dragon eye nya, untuk berjaga-jaga ada serangan mendadak. para gangster tersebut mamandangi rito dan mikan

rito : "maaf menggangu acara kalian, apa bisa kami bertanya sesuatu pada kalian?

ketua gang: "aku adalah ketua dari skull servent ini, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan? " sambil bersiaga

rito : "kami ingin bertanya apakah diantara kalian ada yang mengetahui mengenai organisai bernama hunter"

ketua gang : "tunggu sebentar kawan, akan ku tanya dulu kawan-kawanku"

si ketua gang berteriak keras menanyakan apa ada yang mengetahui sesuatu tentang organisasi hunter, tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya

ketua gang : "sepertinya tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mengetahui tentang organisasi itu"

rito : "kalau begitu maaf sudah mengganggu waktu kalian, kami mohon pamit" dengan sopan

rito dan mikan pun berbalik untuk pulang, si ketua gang melihat punggung rito dan mikan bertuliskan jelas 'DEWA KEMATIAN' dan 'MALAIKAT KEMATIAN',

ketua gang : "guys, bersiap untuk bertarung!"

para anggota gang tersebut sedikit bingung atas perintah tersebut, tapi mereka menurut bersiap siap memegang senjata mereka, tongkat kayu,besi,rantai dan .

kemudian segera ketua gang tersebut memanggil rito dan mikan lagi.

ketua gang : "hey, kalian berdua tunggu dulu"

rito dan mikan pun berbalik,

rito : "ya, ada yang bisa kubantu tuan"

ketua gang : "apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu pada kalian"

rito : "kau tadi sudah mencoba membatu kami mencoba menjawab pertanyaan kami, tidak mungkin kami tidak mencoba membantumu"

ketua gang : "apa kalian tahu gang motor bernama black wolf"

rito : "maafkan kami kami tidak pernah mendengar nama itu"

ketua gang : "kudengar lebih dari 50 anggota black wolf mengalami patah tulang serius setelah mencari masalah dengan dua orang yang mengenakan jaket bertuliskan 'DEWA KEMATIAN' dan 'MALAIKAT KEMATAIN'

mikan : "kami memang pernah berkelahi dengan gang motor sebelumnya, tapi kami tidak tahu nama gang tersebut" tiba-tiba mikan ikut berbicara

ketua gang kaget mendengar penjelasan gadis itu,

rito : "bolehkah aku tahu seperti apakah pakaian yang digunakan mereka?"

ketua gang : "mereka selalu memakai jaket levis hitam dan ikat kepala berwarna hitam itulah ciri dari black wolf"

rito : "oh, kalau begitu memang benar kami pernah berkelahi dengan black wolf itu"

ketua gang : "kalau begitu, maafkan kami, kami harus mencari urusan dengan kalian, ketua gang dari black wolf telah memita kami untuk membalaskan dendam mereka pada 'DEWA KEMATIAN' dan MALAIKAT KEMATIAN'"

ketua gang tersebut menyerukan kepada anak buahnya untuk menyerang rito dan mikan

pada saat itu, rito dan mikan sudah mengaktifkan dragon eyenya. begitu ada orang yang menyerang mereka mereka langsung rebut senjatanya.

senjata yang direbut mikan adalah tongkat besi, sedangkan yang direbut rito adalah palu besar. orang - orang yang berurusan dengan mikan mengalami patah tulang tangan dan kaki kebanyakan. tapi orang yang berurusan dengan rito kebanyakan mengalami patah tulang rusuk karena terpukul palu besar. semua anggota gang motor tersebut jumlahnya sangat banyak, sekitar 200 orang mengeroyok 2 orang (1:100). setlah digunakkan agak lama gagang palu tersebut patah, rito pun merebut senjata yang lainm yang didapatnya adalah tongkat besi sama seperti mikan.

rito : pikirnya _'dengan ini pasti tidak akan patah'_

dengan cepat rito mematahkhkan tulang tulang tangan dan kaki orang yang mengeroyoknya, tidak lama mereka pun menjaga jarak dengan rito dan mikan, melihat puluhan anggota mereka tergeletak keskitan karena patah tangan dan kaki

mikan : "ada apa? kenapa berhenti menyerang?" mikan berkata dengan dingin

rito : "kami tidak pernah mencari urusan dengan kalian, jadi sebaiknya kalian membiarkan kami pulang" katanya dengan keras

ketua gang : "kalian telah melukai puluhan anggota kami, kami tidak dapat membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja."

ketua gang : "kawan kawan, kita serang merek secara serempak, kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka" seru nya

mikan dan rito di kepundari semua arah, tidak ada jalan untuk menghindari serangan. pada saat itulah mereka menggunakan salah satu kemampuan dari dragon eye, phisic. kekuatan phisic mereka sudah menjadi hebat , dalam sekejam semua senjata kecuali yang sedang di pegang rito dan mikan terlmar jauh, masuk ke toko-toko atau rumah-rumah menghancurakn banyak kaca-kaca jendela.

para gangster tersebut mastih terpaku kaget akan apa yang terjadi dengan senjata mereka. dalam terpakunya mereka dalam waktu sebentar saja seluruh anggota ganster tersebut sudah tumbang diserang rito dan mikan.

peristiwa hari itu pun selesai, nama 'DEWA KEMATIAN' , 'MALAIKAT KEMATIAN', atau 'SEPASANG KEMATIAN' semakin terkenal. pencarian pun dilakukan setiap malam. akan tetapi tiadah hasil, setiap gangster atau berandalan yang ditanya tidak ada yang mengetahui mengenai organisasi yang bernama hunter tersebut, seperti sebuah kebiasaan setelah selesai bertanya selalu terjadi perkelahian.

ketika mencari informasi pada yakuza, rito bahkan harus menembus ratusan orang yakuza sebelum dapat menanya pemimpin mereka. beratus ratus yakuza tersebut semuanya kesakitan karena patah kaki atau tangan, tidak ada satupun yang mati. ketika menemui pemimpin yakuza tersebut merekapun tidak memiliki informasi apa-apa mengenai si hunter itu.

begitu juga dengan mafia, rito dan mikan mendatangi ruang rapat mafia dimana semua petinggi mafia tersebut sedang berkumpul, akan tetapi seperti sebelumnya sebelum sampai mereka sudah menyerang terlebih dahulu. setelah menembus beberapa level yang di jaga mavia dan bertemu dengan para petingginya. setelah ditanya merekapun tidak ada yang tahu.

sekarang nama 'DEWAKEMATIAN','MALAIKAT KEMATIAN',atau 'SEPASANG KEMATIAN' sudah tidak asing lagi di kalangan dunia gelap. setiap orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan dunia gelap di tokyou tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengan mereka.

pagi hari

rito dan mikan sedang sarapan.

mikan : "onichan, kita sudah mencari ke seluruh pelosok tokyo. tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengetahu atau mendengar nama hunter itu"

rito : "apa benar, pencarian ini sia sia saja " katanya dengan kecewa

mikan : "onichan, yakinlah pada apa yang sedang kau lakukan, kemanapun kau pergi aku akan ikut bersamamu"

rito : "malam ini kurasa sudah tidak perlu lagi keluar"

seperti biasa setelah sarapan ia pergi berjudi, sepulang judi rito melihat toko makanan cepat saji McDogal bertulisan akan di jual silahkan hubungi 02XXXXXX. entah terlitas pikiran apa. ia pun membeli toko tersebut dengan harga 300jt, dan dengan modal 100jt dia menjalankan kembali usaha yang hampir mati tersebut.

sore hari sepulangnya rito ke rumah, mikan sedang membuat makan malam

rito : "aku pulang"

mikan : "selamat datang onichan"

rito : "dari aromanya sepertinya enak"

mikan : "hari ini speial aku membuat sukiayaki"

rito : "sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan sukiayaki"

setelah mereka makan malam-merekapun menonton tv berdua,

rito : "kau tahu mikan, sebentarlagi sekolah smu akan dimulai"

mikan : "ya, onichan mau masuk smu mana? aku akan ikut ke smu yang onichan pilih"

rito : "sekoloah smu yang paling bagus di tokyou ini apa ya?"

mikan : "ku dengar smu sainan, katanya sainan memiliki fasilitas yang complite dan merupakan sekolah iternational"

rito : "kurasa kau akan cocok di situ, baiklah kita akan mendaftar ke smu sainan besok"

**lemon**

mikan : "onichan, kulihat kau akhir akhir ini selalu murung"

rito : "oh," katanya sedikit kaget "kau tau, padahal kupikir aku sudah sikap secara normal dengan sempurna" nadanya semakin rendah

mikan : "selama aku ingat aku selalu bersamamu, tentu saja aku tahu kalau kau ada suatu masalah"

rito : "aku merindukan mereka" katanya singkat dengan nada yang sedih"

mikan : "ada apa ini" mikan segera memeluk kakaknya itu "kau selalu bilang, _tenanglah kau akan baik-baik saja ada aku di sini, kau tidak akan kesepian_, ketika aku merindukan mereka" berhenti sejenak "dan aku pun katakan ini pada mu, tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja, ada aku disini" kemudian mikan mencium bibirkakaknya itu

mereka berciuman sangat lama, beradu lidah dengan liarnya. akan tetapi tiba-tiba terhenti

rito : "mikan, kita tidak boleh melakukan ini"

mikan : "tidak-apa apa onichan, selama ini kita bukanlah orang baik, kita adalah pembunuh, pencuri, penyiksa kenapa kita harus takut berbuat satu jenis kesalahan lagi"

rito : "tapi mikan-" kata kata itu terhenti setelah melihat mikan membuka bajunya dan dia melihat sosok cantik adiknya itu dengan hanya mengenakan bra dan cd nya saja

kemudian mikan mincium lagi bibir rito, sekali ini rito tidak dapat menolak. selama berciuman ia membuka bra milik mikan, kemudian meremas-remas buah dadanya. ia bisa merasakan puting susu mikan yang keras pada telapak tangannya ketika meremas-remas dadanya tersebut.

merekapun berhenti berciuman, mikan segera melepas baju rito, belum sempat membuka boxer nya rito, rito sudah menghisap puting susu mikan yang sebelah kiri, dengan tangan kirinya rito memainkan puting susu yang satunya lagi, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelul-elus vagina yang berada di bawa cd nya itu,

setelah puas menghisap puting susu mikan secara bergantian kiri dan kanan, rito segera membuka celana dalam mikan, ia lihat celana dalam mikan sudah basah setelah dibuka segera ia gunakan mulutnya itu untuk menghisap, menjilat jilat vagina, mikan pun mengeluarkan suara kenikmatan

setelah itu rito pu melepas boxer dan cdnya,

rito : "mikan, maafkan aku , aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi"

mikan : "tidak apa-apa onichan, aku memang berniat melakukan ini hanya bersamamu

rito pun mengambil keperawanan mikan malam itu.

(ah sialan, kalau saja aku pernah melakukan sex, aku akan menceritakan ini lebih detail)

esok paginya rito terbangun dengan mikan yang masih tertidur di dadanya. entah berapa lama dia melakukan sex dengan mikan. ketika mikan terbangung.

rito : "apa kau bermimpi indah sayang?" (have a sweet dream baby?)

mikan pun tersenyum dan mengecup birbir nya rito.


	7. Chapter 7 smu sainan

**Judul : Hidup di jalan yang salah (Life in a wrong way)**

**Chptr : 7 smu sainan (sainan highschool)**

**disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki to-love-ru/to love ru darkness. saya hanya membuat ini untuk kesenangan saja dan tidak menghasilkan uang sedikitpun dari cerita ini.**

**note : aku sengaja merubah umur dari beberapa karakter, hal itu di butuhkan rito harem nanti (na:chapter ini belum mefokuskan pada harem), to love ru tanpa harem tidak menarik.**

**rito yuuki : 17 tahun**

**mikan yuuki : 16 tahun**

**haruna sairenji : 16 tahun**

**mami nogiwa 16 tahun**

**sachie kogure : 16 tahun;**

pagi hari ketika sarapan

rito : "hari ini adalah ujian masuk smu sainan, apa kau sudah siap mikan?"

mikan : "yeah, aku siap, bagai mana dengan mu?"

rito : "nerves, sebelumnya aku sempat berhenti sekolah, aku jadi kurang percaya diri"

mikan : "ha ha ha" mikan tak bisa menahan tawa

rito : "hey, ini tidak lucu"

mikan : "kau salah ini baru lucu, onchan ku yang hebat yang tidak takut terhadap gangster, dan berandal bahkan berani menghadapi yakuza dan mafia, sekarang bisa nerves hanya menghadapi ujian masuk smu, itu lucu, itu lucu sekali"

selesai sarapan mereka berangkat menuju smu sainan bersama

rito : "kita berbeda ruangan ya?"

mikan : "sudah, jangan seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya, berjuanglah kau pasti bisa, kalau bingung kau hanya perlu mengaktifkan dragon eye dan melihat jawan milik orang lain, gampangkan?

rito : "err..,"

mikan : "serius nih, kau benar-benar nerves sampai tak bisa berkata-apa apa lagi"

rito : "hey, jangan menggodaku terus"

mikan : "ok, ok" berhenti sebentar, memegang tangan rito "tenang saja onichan, aku yakin kau pasti bisa"

mikan terus memegangi tangan rito hingga sampai ke sekolah, banyak yang menyangka kalau mereka itu sepasang kekasih(tidak sepenuhnya salah) padahal mereka hanya adik dan kakak.

mikan : "ruanganku di 2B, 2B maksudnya lantai 2 kelas B kan, bagaimana denganmue?"

rito : "aku 3F, berarti lantai 3 ruangan F"

mikan : "setidaknya aku akan menemanimu sampai lantai2"

semua orang yang ada di sekitar situ mengagumi rito dan mikan, para gadis terpikat oleh wajahnya rito yang cakap dan tubuhnya yang berisi (tubuhnya sedang hanya terlihat kukuh). kemudan murid laki-laki mengagumi mikan yang berparas cantik, tidak salah kalau orang menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih (cocok).

mikan dan rito berpisah setelah lewat lantai 2.

mikan

mikan masuk ke ruangan nya dan duduk dibangkunya, masih 15 menit sebelum ujian di mulai, semua orang di situ sangat serius, mereka masih terus belajar sebelum ujian dimulai. berkat dragon eye mikan sudah menghapal seluruh buku yang menjadi referensinya. jadi dia mengsi waktu luang nya itu untuk membaca shojo manga.

murid yang ada di samping mikan, selesai membaca bukunya. setelah itu dia terlihat kebingungan. mikan tidak memperdulikan dia. tiba-tiba dia mengajak bicara.

mami : "maaf, nama ku mami nogiwa, kalau kau punya pensil cadangan, bisa kah aku meminjam nya, pensilku ketingglan".

mikan pun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan tepat pensil yang cukup besar didalamnya berisi sekitar 30 pensi.

mikan : "ambilah, ku berikan itu padamu" katanya memberikan sebuah pensil.

mami : "tapi aku tidak bisa menerima ini, meskipun kau punya banyak, bukan berarti kau boleh menghaburkannya, akan kukembalikan nanti"

mikan : "aku tidak menghamburkannya, aku memberikannya padamu untuk kau gunakan" berhenti sebentar "lagipula aku masih mempunyai banyak pensil dirumah, kakak ku terlalu berkhawatir aku kekurangan fasilitas belajar sehingga dia membelikanku 24 lusin pensil, padahal yang satu ini pun belum habis ku pakai" sambil kembali melanjutkan membaca manga.

mami : "24 lusin huh, terima kasih kalau begitu"

murid yang disebelahnya lagi (bukan mami), sejak tadi melirik-lirik pada mikan dan kemudian berkata,

sachie : "hey kau, kenapa kau membaca manga?"

mikan : "kenapa memangnya? apakah dilarang di sini?"

sachie : "bukan begitu, tapi semua orang disini belajar keras supaya bisa lulus ujian ini, dan kau bermain-main dengan manga?"

mikan : "memangnya kau ini siapa? kau urus saja urusan mu sendiri, jangan urusi orang lain selagi kau sendiri belum tentu bisa"

sachie : "aku sachie kogure, akan kubuktikan aku lebih baik dari pada kau yang hanya membacamanga tanpa belajar"

mikan : "terserah kau saja lah, tapi asal kau tahu, aku sudah belajar di rumah, kalau terlalu serius belajar bisa stress, nanti malah tidak dapat hasil yang baik"

mikan menutup manganya, test akan dimulai

rito

setelah rito masuk keruangan, dia duduk di kursinya sendiri. dia begitu nerves. sampai berkeringat dingin, gadis disampingnya sedang serius membaca, tiba-tiba menjatuhkan pensilnya, rito coba mengambil pensil tersebut dan diberikan nya,

rito : "ini" katanya singkat sambil memberikan pensil

haruna : "makasih, aku haruna sairenji, kau siapa?"

rito : "aku rito yuuki" katanya

haruna : "sepertinya kau nerves?"

rito : "ya, begitulah, aku kurang suka pada test"

haruna : "cara terbaik supaya tidak nerves adalah kau hanya melakukan yang terbaik yang kau bisa, tidak perlu memikirkan nilai yang nanti didapat berapa" katanya lembut

rito : "ya terimakasi atas sarannya, itu sangat membantu"

ujianmasuk pun selesai, rito dan mikan mendapat pemberithuan akan lulusnya mereka dalam ujian masuk smu sainan.

upacara penerimaan siswa baru, pada upacara ini akan diberikan penghargaan bagi perwakilan murid laki-laki, dan perwakilan murid perempuan yang mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam ujian.

moderator : "untuk perwakilan murid baru laki-laki, dengan nilai sempurna 100 adalah rito yuuki"

tepuktangan

haruna : "dia kan, orang yang disampingku saat ujian, jadi dia yang terbaik."katanya sambil tersenyum.

moderator : "dan untuk perwakilan murid baru perempuaan dengan nilai sempurna 100 adalah mikan yuuki"

tepuk tangan

mami : "jadi namanya mikan, aku sampai lupa menanyakan nama orang yang sudah memberiku pensili, bodonya aku"

sachie : "si gadis manga itu, dapat nilai sempurna? bagaimana bisa? namanya mikan huh"

demikian upacara penerimaan siswa baru selesai, mikan dan rito pun pulang kemudian melanjutkan lagi kegiatan rutin mereka, setelah makan malam mereka mulai berlatih lagi. kekuatan fisik mereka berdua sudah benar-benar berada di atas manusia normal, rito bahkan sudah bisa mengangkat beban seberat 10Ton sebagai latihan sehari-harinya, kalau mikan hanya 6Ton. latihan rito terlalu berlebihan karena itu dia selalu kelelahan setiap paginya. setiap malam mereka hampir tidak pernah tidur, mereka menghabiskan malam dengan latihan dan pagi (waktu sekolah) utnuk tidur

hari pertama sekolah

mikan dan rito pada waktu itu datang pagi sekali sebelum ada orang yang datang, maksudnya adalah agar bisa memilih tempat duduk. rito dusuk didekat jendela sedangkan mikan, duduk dibelakangnya rito. rito dan mikan kelelahan setelah berlatih sehingga begitu mendapat tempat duduk, mereka segera tertidur. bedanya adalah rito tertidur mletakan kepalanya di atas meja bersandar pada tanganya, sedangkan mikan tertidur dengan telapaktangan di dagu menopang kepalanya.

haruna adalah seorang yang rajin, dia pun datang pagi. tidak disangkanya ternyata dia bukan yang pertama datang ke kelas. dia melihat ada 2 orang yang sudah duduk dikursi yaitu rito dan mikan. karena haruna sempat berkenalan dengan rito ia merasa tertarik dan memilih tempat duduk disamping nya rito, ia perhatikan wajah rito ' wah! cakap sekali' dalam hatinya. tidak lama kemudian mami dan sachi pun masuk (na: rito,mikan,mami, sachie sekelas), ternyata mereka adalah teman baik, mereka lihat mikan, kemudian sengaja memilih tempat duduk di samping dan belakang mikan. mereka kagum terhadap mikan yang mereka kenal ketika ujian karena itu mereka mencoba mendekati mikan. mereka lihat mikan yang sedang tertidur tenang, sangat anggun.

seluruh murid sudah masuk kelas, namun tidak ada yang membangunkan rito dan mikan. mereka menganggap kedua orang yang mendapat nilai terbaik itu bukan level mereka sehingga mereka enggan mencoba berkomunikasi dengan mikan dan rito. begitulah sebnarnya haruna menunggu rito terbangun, berharap dia bisa berdiskusi dengan rito yang menjadi murid baru terbaik itu akan tetapi rito tidak-bangung bahkan setelah guru datang rito masih tetap tertidur, mikan pun demikian mami dan sachie terus melirik mikan yang tetap tertidur setelah guru datang.

honokawa sensei(sang guru) merasa kesal dengan adanya murid yang tidur dikelas(yang dimaksudkan rito). ia pikir meskipun murid ini adalah murid terpintar bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya tidur ketika kelas sudah dimulai.

honokawa : "hey kau disana, yuuki rito" dia memanggil

namun rito masih tetap tertidur, haruna yang ada di samping rito membangunkannya.

haruna : "yuuki-kun, yuuki-kun bangun, honokawa-sensei memanggil mu"s

rito : "oh..,?" dia terbangun

honokawa : "kau coba selesaikan persoalan ini?"

jika rito tidak bisa menjawabnya, honokawa sensei berniat akan menghukum dan memarahi rito karena tertidur dikelas. akan tetapi, rito maju kedepan dan menjawab persoalan tersebut dengan sempurna.

rito : "sensei, aku sudah selesai"

honokawa sensei terpaku sejenak pada saat itu, melihat rito bisa menjawab persoaalan tersebut dengan sempurna.

honokawa : "sudah, kau kembali ketempat dudukmu" dalam pikirnya 'hebat sekali dia 'pantas kalau dia dapat nilai sempurna'

semua orang yang ada disitu pun kagum akan kejadian itu, terutama haruna ia pikir rito adalah orang yang mengagumkan. haruna ingin memuji rito pada saat itu, akan tetapi begitu rito sampai di tempat duduk dia langsung tidur lagi.

mami dan sachie pada saat itu benar benar kagum sekali, kemudian mereka melirik mikan yang juga menjadi murid baru terbaik, mikan masih tetap tertidur dalam posisinya yang anggun itu. hingga pelajaran selesai rito dan mikan masih tetap, tertidur.

dalam pelajaran selanjutnya pun terjadi seperti itu, rito dan mikan yang tertidur dikelas di panggil untuk menyelesaikan persoalan tapi mereka dapat menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna.

sampai tiba watunya jam istirahat, mami dan sachie membangunkan mikan,

mami : "ano mikan, bangun sudah jam istirahat"

mikan pun membuka matanya

mikan : "ada apa?"

sachie : "sekarang sudah jam istirahat, apa kau mau kekantin bersama kami?"

mikan tidak bagus dalam bergaul, semenjak kematian orang tuanya yang disebabkan oleh 'sahabat' orang tuanya itu, mikan jadi mengasingkan diri dari orang lain.

mikan : "maaf, tapi aku membawa bekal sendiri." setelah berkata, mikan segera membangunkan kakaknya. "onichan, sudah waktunya jam istirahat"

rito : "oh, begitu ya"

mami dan sachie : "kalau begitu kami pergi" dalam hati mereka 'mereka kakak beradik, hebat sekali keduanya bisa menjadi yang terbaik. lainkali aku akan membawa bekal sendiri supaya bisa bergabung dengan mereka"

pada saat itu sebenarnya haruna ingin mengajak rito pergi ke kantin, akan tetapi ia melihat mikan membangunkan kakaknya dan memberikan bekal pada rito. karena itu ia mengurungkan niatnya.

semua murid di sekolah itu mengetahui rito dan mikan, kakak beradik yang mendapat nilai sempurna di ujian masuk. banyak murid laki-laki yang mencoba mendekati mikan dan menarik perhatiannya, bahkan kebanyakan kakak kelasnya juga ikut mendekati mikan , akan tetapi mikan selalu menjaga jarak dengan setiap orang, karena itu banyak perempuan yang membenci mikan, terutama perempuan yang menjadi kaka kelas mikan.

hal itu pun terjadi pada rito, banyak perempuan yang mendekatinya padahal dia kurang bisa mengobrol dengan perempuan. hal itu membuat para laki-laki cemburu.

demikian sekolah pada hari itu selesai, mikan dan rito kembali melakukan rutinitasnya.

sudah seminggu sekolah berjalan, semua orang heran dengan rito dan mikan, bagai mana bisa mereka pintar jika setiap di kelas mereka tidur. sungguh tidak masuk di akal. seperti itulah rutinitas yang dilakukan rito dan mikan setelah mulai sekolah di smu sainan.


	8. Chapter 8 perkelahian di sekolah

**Judul : Hidup di jalan yang salah (Life in a wrong way)**

**Chptr : 8 ****perkelahian**** di sekolah (fighting in the school)**

**disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki to-love-ru/to love ru darkness. saya hanya membuat ini untuk kesenangan saja dan tidak menghasilkan uang sedikitpun dari cerita ini.**

**note : mikan dan rito sangat kuat, sejak awal aku memang berencana membuat kedua karakter tersebut tak terkalahkan dan terbaik dalam segala bidang.**

**rito yuuki : 17 tahun**

**mikan yuuki : 16 tahun**

**haruna sairenji : 16 tahun**

**mami nogiwa 16 tahun**

**sachie kogure : 16 tahun;**

di kediaman yuuki pagi hari

mikan : "tidak nerves lagi?"

rito : "kurasa aku sudah mulai terbisa"

mikan : "kau tau,aku merasa sekolah ini membosankan"

rito : "itu karena kau selalu tidur dikelas"

mikan : "hey, kau juga selalu tidur di kelas"

rito : "hari ini PE(phisical education), kau tidak lupa membawa kaos olah raga kan"

mikan : "ia sudah, ayo kita berangkat"

di smu sainan

seperti biasa mikan dan rito selalu tidur saat pelajaran di kelas, para guru sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu mengingat mereka adalah murid terpintar dan selalu bisa menjawab persoalan yang diberikan, sehingga para guru tersebut sudah tidak menghiraukan mereka lagi. hingga tiba waktunya PE(phisical education).

para murid laki-laki bersiap unjuk gigi untuk mendapat perhatian para gadis, mengingat mereka tidak dapat mengalahkan rito dalam hal edukasi, mereka pikir ini adalah waktunya mereka mengalahkan rito.

guru PE : "sekarang kalian lari mengelilingi lapangan, 3 putaran untuk perempuan dan 5 putaran untuk laki-laki"

merekapun mulai berlari, mikan dan rito sudah sepakat mereka tidak akan terlalu menarik perhatian orang banyak dengan kemampuan mereka yang sudah jauh diatas manusia normal. karena itu mereka lari dengan pelan. karena itulah murid yang lain yang ingin mengalahkan rito dan mikan bersemangat berlari sekuat tenaga.

mikan : "onichan, ini membosankan" katanya dengan tenang

rito : "sabarlah, kau kan hanya perlu melakukan 2 putaran lagi"

mikan : "seharusnya kita bilang tidak enak badan, supaya bisa tidur di nurse office

rito : "ha ha ha, kalau ingin seperti itu harusnya direncanakan sebelum kita sekolah tadi"

pada saat itu haruna, mami, sachie sudah kelelahan (biasanya perempuan lebih lemah dari lelaki) mereka melihat rito dan mikan sedang asik mengobrol, tidak sedikitpun terlihat tanda kelelahan.

3 putaran pun lewat mikan dan semua gadis yang lain sudah menyelesaikan larinya, guru PE meminta mereka untuk beristirahat dulu sambil menunggu anak laki-laki selesai. haruna, mami, dan sachie, serta beberapa anak gadis yang lain memperhatikan mikan. dalam hati mereka 'sedikit pun dia tidak kehabisan napas ataupun bermandikan keringat, hebat sekali'. yang paling heran adalah gurunya sendiri dia tau kalau untuk mengelilingi lapangan 3 putaran setidaknya dia sendiripun akan bermandikan keringat meskipun tidak kehabisan nafas.

para anak laki-laki kebanyakan sudah mulai kelelahan dan memperlambat larinya, rito terus berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak berubah akan tetapi satu demi satu orang-orang yang ada didpannya mulai tertinggal. hingga ketika 5 putaran selesai dengan rito yang pertama kali sampai. mikan segera menghampiri kakaknya.

mikan : "tidak menarik perhatian huh?"

rito : "ah! aku tidak tahu kalau mereka akan kehabisn stamina begitu cepat?"

mikan : "kubelikan ini untukmu" memberikan jus jeruk pada rito

rito : "ah terimakasih"

guru PE tersebut benar-benar tercengang sepertihalnya mikan dia melihat rito tidak kehabisan nafas dan tidak bermandikan keringat. dia melihat sementara yang lain mengistirahatkan badan mereka, rito dan mikan dengan asik mengobrol seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

jam istirahat

mami : "mikan, aku membawa bekal juga, mari kita makan bersama"

sachie : "aku juga bawa"

mikan yang tidak terbiasa bergaul dengan orang pun hanya bisa menyilahkan saja.", tidak lama kemudian haruna pun ikut bergabung

haruna : "apa aku juga boleh ikut bergabung?"

sachie : " tentusaja haruna san"

mami : "ya silahkan"

mereka berkumpul membentuk lingkaran, dan mulai mengobrol. hanya rito dan mikan saja yang tidak bicara. hingga akhirnya sachie mulai menanya mereka

sachie : "hey mikan, apa kalian berdua kembar?"

mikan : "kembar? , tidak , onichan lebih tua 1 tahun dariku, memangnya kenapa?"

sachie : "kalau begitu kenapa kau dan dia bisa satu kelas?"

mami : "apa kalian mulai sekolah pada waktu yang sama?" ikut bertanya

rito : "tidak bukan begitu" jawab rito "aku sempat berhenti sekolah sebelumnya, karena itu aku mulai lagi bersamaan dengan mikan"

sachie, mami, haruna : "eeeh?" kaget mereka

sachie : "kenapa kau berhenti sekolah? tanyanya

expresi rito dan mikan mulai berubah

rito : "itu, itu karena setelah kematian orang tua kami" berhenti sejenak "aku harus bekerja untuk membiayai mikan sekolah dan keperluan sehari-hari"

sachie menyesali pertanyaannya itu yang telah membuat rito dan mikan berexpresi sedih

haruna : "kalau begitu siapa yang membiayai kalian sekolah sekarang?"

mami : "yeah, rito-san sekolah, itu artinya sudah tidak bekerja lagi bukan?"

sambil tersenyum rito menjawab

rito : "kalau itu, aku mengumpulkan uang selama bekerja dan ketika punya cukup uang aku membeli beberapa tempat usaha, salah satunya adalah makanan cepat saji macdogal. ya, dari situlah aku membiayai sekolah kami"

sachie, mami, haruna : "eeeeeeh?" kaget bukan main

tapi mikan masih tetap makan dengan tenang,

mikan : "onichan adalah orang jenius" katanya menjelaskan "bahkan dia bisa menyulap uang 1rb menjadi 1jt dengan mudah"

sachie, mami, haruna : dalam hati mereka _'dia sehebat itu?'_

dengan kenyataan bahwa rito dan mikan adalah orang terpintar diantara murid baru, mereka pikir mungkin saja itu bisa dilakukan. mikan melihat ekspresi wajah ketiga gadis itu yang kelihatan kaget.

mikan : "aku hanya bercanda, jangan kalian anggap serius"

mami : "kau tahu?, aku hampir saja percaya itu"

sachie : "ya benar" setuju dengan mami "kau benar-benar berhasil menipuku"

haruna : "memang tidak mukin itu terjadi, tapi.." berhenti sejenak"rito san bahkan memiliki usaha sendiri, jadi aku sempat mempercayainya"

setelah selesai makan.

rito : "aku akan membeli minuman, mikan apa kau ingin sesuatu?

mikan : "orange jus" jawabnya singkat.

rito pun segera tapi haruna memanggil

haruna : "tunggu, aku ikut dengan mu aku juga ingin membeli minuman"

rito : "biar aku saja yang membelinya, kau tunggu saja di sini"

haruna : "tidak bisa, aku ingin memilih minumann sendiri nanti "

rito : "baiklah, kalau begitu ayo"

rito pun pergi membeli minuman bersama haruna

rito and haruna

sambil berjalan rito dan haruna mengobrol

haruna : "jadi kau punya usaha sendiri?" tanya nya haruna

rito : "yah begitulah" jawabnya singkat

haruna : "bagaimana kau bekerja? hingga bisa mempunyai usaha sendiri?"

rito : "eeh.., bagaimana yah aku mencertitakannya?"

haruna : "bagaimana kalau dari mulai dengan yang pertama kau lakukan setelah berhenti sekolah"

rito : "kau mungkin akan membenciku kalau kau tahu, jadi..,"

haruna : "tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan membencimu, aku hanya penasaran"

rito : "baiklah, aku akan memberi tahumu"

saat itu mereka sudah sampai di mesin penjual minuman

rito : "judi" dengan singtat sambil mengambil minuman

haruna : "apa kau bilang?" kagetnya

rito : "setelah aku berhenti sekolah, aku mencari uang dengan berjudi" jelasnya

haruna : "tapi, tapi, kebanyakan orang yang bermain judi itu selalu rugi. bagaimana bisa kau?"

rito : "mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya 'bakat' , tapu aku sudah berhenti semenjak mulai sekolah"

dari kejauhan seorang murid laki-laki menghampiri mereka, dia dikenal saruyama

saruyama : "oey kau disana, seseorang memintaku menyerahkan ini padamu" sambil memberikan selembar kertas, kemudian pergi.

rito dan haruna pun membacanya, itu bertuliskan 'rito yuuki kutunggu kau di belakang sekolah, kau akan menyesalinya jika tidak datang", seperti itulah isi surat ancaman untuk rito. haruna yang juga membaca surat itu menjadi khawatir.

haruna : "rito, sebaiknya kau tidak pergi kesana, "

rito : "tidak apa-apa, kau pergilah dulu ke kelas , aku akan menyusulmu setelah urusan ini selesai"

haruna : "aku akan ikut dengan mu, ku rasa aku perlu memastikan tidak akan terjadi apa - apa"

begitulalh rito dan haruna pergi ke belakan sekolah

mikan sachie mami

mami : "jadi rito-san yang membelikan mu 24 lusin pensil?" tannya nya membahas apa yang dulu mereka bicarakan ketika di ujian masuk.

sachie : "24 lusin?" kagetnya

mikan : "onichan memang terlalu berlebihan menghawatirkan ku, tapi itulah yang paling ku suka dari onichan" berhenti sejenak "asal kalian tahu saja, bukan hanya pensil, tapi juga lusinan penghapus , mistar, pulpen, buku yang dibelikan onichan tertumpuk dikamarku"

mami : "kuharap aku punya kakak seperti dia"

sachie : "ya, dia sangat perhatian padamu, dia khawatir kau kekurangan sehingga dia berikan lebih banyak"

berhenti beberapa saat

mami : "mikan,pasit sulit bagi kalian, kalian sudah harus menghidupi diri sendir padahal masih kecil"

sachie : "ya, aku tidak bisa membayang kan bagaimana kau membatasi pengeluaranmu untuk jajan, shoping dan bermain.

mikan : "kalau untuk itu aku tidak memiliki masalah"

kata-kata itu membuat heran mami dan sachie

mikan : "semenjak orang tua kami meninggal, onichan selalu memperhatikan aku, dia selalu memberikan apa yang ku mau, dirumah sudah banyak sekali, pakaian, aksesoris, dan sepatu yang aku beli waktu berbelanja bersama onichan, untuk barang-barang tersebut bahkan di simpan di ruangan sendiri terpisah dari kamar karena saking banyaknya"

mami, sachie : eeeeehhh!? kaget

sachie : "berapa banyak uang yang kau habiskan untuk belanja itu?

tanya sachi, mami pada saat itu sedang serius menantikan jawaban mikan

mikan : "aku kurang tahu tepatnya, tapi yang pasiti lebih dari 10jt untuk satu hari belanja waktu itu.

mami dan sachie : dalam hati mereka _'kakaknya bernar-benar memanjakannya, sebenarnya pekerjaan seperti apa yang dilakukan kakaknya sehingga bisa seperti itu?'_

ada seorang gadis yang mendekati mereka

si gadis : "mikan yuuki, ada seseorang yang meminta ku menyerahkan ini padamu"

mikanpun membaca surat tersebut, "mikan yuuki, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan, kutunggu kau di atap sekolah (rooftop)"

mikan : "siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

si gadis : "entahlah, sepertinya dia kakak kelas" gadis itu pun pergi

mami : "ada urusan apa kakak kelas dengan mikan?"

sachie : "pastinya sesuatu yang tidak baik"

mikan : aku akan pergi, sampai jumpa.

kata mikan sambil beranjak pergi, tapi sachie dan mami menyusul nya

sachie : "mikan tunggu, biar aku menemanimu"

mami : "aku juga ikut, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kakak kelas itu pada mikan"

mikan : "terserah kalian saja lah"

merekapun pergi ke atap sekolah

rito dan haruna

rito dan haruna sudah ada di belakang sekolah, ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu disitu

rito : "apa kau yang mengirim surat ini, ada perlu apa kau mencariku,?"

anak lelaki itu tiba-tiba tertawa, dan munculah puluhan murid-lakilaki yang lain mengepung mereka.

murid1 : "jadi kau rito yuuki, bocah sok popular karena dapat nilai sempurna di ujian masuk"

murid2 : "kami disini akan memberikan pelajaran pada mu agar tidak sombong"

haruna sudah mulai cemas dengan keadaan seperti itu tapi

rito : "jangan khawatir, apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap di dekatku" bisiknya pada haruna

kemudan rito tertawa,

rito : "ha ha ha, jadi seperti ini sikap kalian para pecundang (looser) setelah tidak sanggup bersaing" berkata dengan keras

pernyataan rito itu membuat mereka kesal, sairenji menjadi semakin hawatir dan memegang ereat baju rito. salah satu diantara mereka yang membawa tongkan baseball maju kedepan untuk memukul. akan tetapi haruna maju ke depan rito untuk menghalangi.

haruna : "jangaan!"

ketika tongkat itu hampir mengenai haruna, tangan kiri rito menarik tubuh harunua, sedangkan tangan kanan nya ia gunakan untuk menangkap tangan yang sedang memegang senjata itu. setelah tangan bersenjata itu berhasil di pegang rito menendang kaki bocah tersebut sampai patah, kemudain mematahkan tangan yang sedang dipegangnya itu.

terdengar suara jeritan kesakitan yang keras dari bocah tersebut. haruna yang berada di tangan rito saat terkesan melihat kejadian itu, settelah beberapa saat haruna merasa nerves mengingat tubuhnya sekarang dipegang oleh rito.

rito : "tenanglah haruna-chan" sambil melepaskan pegangannya "tetaplah didekatku, aku jamin kau akan baik-baik saja"

pada saat yang sama

mikan sachie mami

begitu mikan, sachie dan mami tiba di atap sekolah, belasan wanita sudah menanti di sana.

sachie : "celaka, sepertinya kita berada dalam masalah besar"

mami : "sebaiknya kita segera lari, kembali ke kelas" mami menyarankan

akan tetapi mikan tidak memperdulikan kata-kata mereka dan maju menghapiri belasan gadis tersebut. saschie dan mami yang melihat mikan maju pun ikut menemani mikan.

gadis1 : "aku memang sudah menunggumu, miikan yuuki"

mikan : "siapa kau? aku tidak pernah mengenalmu?

gadis1 : "kau tidak perlu tahu, yang pasti kau akan mendapat balsan karena kau telah membuat ku putus dengan pacarku"

gadis2 : "pacar-pacar kami putus gara-gara mencoba menarik perhatianmu, jadi bersiaplah untuk menderita"

seotrang gadis mencoba menyerang mikan dengan gunting, pada saat itu mami dan sachie ketakutan hingga tidak dapat bergerak, tapi dengan mudah mikan mengangkap tangan yang menyerangnya itu kemudian mematahkannya, dengan instant gaidis terjatuh dan menjerit kesakttan. jeritan itu semakin keras setelah mikan menginjak kaki gadis tersebut hingga patah"

semua orang yang ada disana terkejut atas peristiwa bagaimana mikan dengan kejamnya mematahkan tangan dan kaki gadis itu, sachie dan mami masith tetap tidak bisa bergerak karena ketakutan, mereka berdua melihat apa yang dilakukan mikan tersebut dan melirik ke wajah mikan. terlihat senyuman diwajah mikan membuatnya terlihat menakutkan

sachie dan mami : dalam hati mereka _'mikan kelihatan menakutkan'_

gadis-gadis yang lain terpaku melihat yang mikan lakukan, mereka benar - benar ketakutan.

mikan : "kenapa? apa tidak ada yang mau maju lagi? " kata mikan menantang

mikan : "kalian benar-beranr tidak beruntung" sambil mendekati gatdis-gadis tersebut

mikan : "aku bukanlah orang baik yang akan pergi setelah menakut-nakuti kalian"

mikan : "aku adalah orang kejam yang benar-benar akan membuat kalian merasakan takut yang sesungguhnya.

mikan pun menyerang gadis yang paling dekat, mematahkan kedua kakinya, melihat mikan seperti itu mereka mancoba menyerang mikan secara keroyokan dan hasilnya tangan dan kaki mereka berhasil dipatahkan, sachie dan mami melihat wajah mikan yang penuh senyuman menikmati jeritan paragadis yang tangan dan kakinya mikan patahkan. mami dan saschie pun mengatakan pada dirimereka sendiri 'jangan pernah membuat mikan kesal' (dont ever piss off mikan).

dua gadisyang tersisa merasa ketakutan melihat mikan,

kedua gadi : "tolong maafkan kami, ampuni kami, kami tidak akan menggangumu lagi" kata mereaka sambil berlutut dan menangis.

mikan : "tidak" katanya dengan dingin "aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian"

kaki dan tangan kedua gaidis itu pun dipatahkan oleh mikan.

setelah mematahkan kaki dan tangan para gadis itu mikan pun mengambil gunting yang digunakan oleh si gadis1(yang pertama menyerang) . kemudian ia mengancam para gadis tersbut sambil mengacungkan gunting.

mikan : "dengar baik-baik!" katanya dengan kerass

mikan : "jika diantara kalian ada yang masih berani mengganguku lagi, aku tidak akan segan untuk menduguli kalian"

semua gadis disana menelan ludah dan menetapkan hati jangan berurusan dengan mikan (sebagimana semua orang tahu, bagi wanita rambut bagaikan mahkota).

mikan pun segera membangunkan mami dan scachie, mami dan sachie pada saat itu masih ketakutan (lebih tepatnya takut pada mikan saat ini)

mikan : "ayo, lebih baik kita segera kembali kekelas"

mikan, sachie dan mami pun kembali masuk kekelas

rito dan haruna

rito dan haruna pada saat itu sedang dikepung oleh kumpulan anak laki-laki, suara jeritan kesakitan yang tiada hentinya terus terdengar, rito mematahkan tangan atau kaki setiap bocah yang menyerangnya. haruna pada saat itu hanya bisa pasrah tubuhnya ditarik kesana kemari oleh rito untuk menghindari pukulan dari kepungan tersebut.

para bocah menjauhi rito, mereka melihat lebih dari 30 orang tergeletak dengan tangan dan kaki yang patah oleh rito. merka ketakutan melihat rito yang bahkan tidak berkeringat sedikitpun setelah merubuhkan begitu banyak orang.

karena setelah sekian lama tidak ada yang menyerang, rito pun buka suara

rito : "apa kalian sudah selesai? kalau sudah, kami akan kembali kekelas"

tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab

rito : "nah, haruna-chan ayo kita kembali kekelas" ajak rito

haruna : "i, iya" jawabnya dengan wajah yang merah.

rito menarik tangan haruna, untuk kembali kekelasi

rito : "maafkan aku harunachan, karena aku, kau harus mengalami kejadian seperti tadi"

haruna : "tidak apa-apa, aku yang meminta ikut dengan mu tadi, jadi itu bukan salah mu. lagipula tadi kau melindungi aku, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasi padamu"

haruna pun tersadar kalau sejak tadi dia berpegangan tangan dengan rito. membuat wajahnya menjadi merah lagi.

didalam kelas

rito dan haruna menghampiri mikan, sachie dan mami, begitu bertemu mikan, sachie dan mami menceritakan kalau para kakak kelas (cewek) mencoba menyerang mikan

sachie : "ah, rito - san, kemana saja kau? kau tahu, sekelompok kakak kelas mencoba menyerang mikan"

rito : "apa?"

haruna : "apa itu benar?"

rito memandang mikan, dan hanya memberikan senyum kecil

mikan : "tenang saja, aku tidak membunuh mereka. aku juga tidak membuat mereka cacat permanent hanya mematahkan beberapa tangan dan kaki"

mami : "mikan tadi hebat sekali, mengalahkan banyak orang sekaligus"

sachie : "benar, bahkan mikan terlihat menyeramkan waktu itu"

rito : "mikan, aku sudah mengingatkan mu kan, kau harus menghindari masalah ketika kau berada di sekolah, kau tahu, kau bisa dikenakan sanksi karena berkelahi di sekolah"

rito mencoba menceramahi mikan, akan tetapi haruna segera angkat bicara

haruna : "setlah apa yang kau lakukan tadi di belakang sekolah, kau tidak cocok berkata seperti itu pada mikan"

mami dan sachi bingung atas penjelasan haruna

mikan : "jadi kau juga berkelahi huh?

rito : "eerrrr.., ya"

mikan tertawa, kemudan rito pun ikut tertawa. mami, sachie, dan haruna bingun dengan sikap mereka berdua.


	9. Chapter 9 wilayah kekuasaan

**Judul : Hidup di jalan yang salah (Life in a wrong way)**

**Chptr : 9 wilayah kekuasaan (teritority)**

**disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki to-love-ru/to love ru darkness. saya hanya membuat ini untuk kesenangan saja dan tidak menghasilkan uang sedikitpun dari cerita ini.**

**note : saya coba rubah julukan rito dan mikan karena dalam bahasa jepang itu terdengar keren. sekedar memberitahu bahwa pada chapter berikutnya lala akan muncul**

**DEWA KEMATIAN == SHINIGAMI (rito)**

**MALAIKAT KEMATIAN == SHI NO TENSHI (mikan)**

**SEPASANG KEMATIAN == SHI NO KUMI (rito dan mikan)**

**rito yuuki : 17 tahun**

**mikan yuuki : 16 tahun**

**haruna sairenji : 16 tahun**

**mami nogiwa 16 tahun**

**sachie kogure : 16 tahun;**

**motemitsu : 17 tahun (tidak tau nama lengkpnya)**

**momioka risa : 16 tahun**

**mio : 16 tahun**

**didepan gerbang sekolah**

motemitsu : "tidak jelek sekolah ini, aku akan mencari beberapa gadis untuk kupacari nanti"

seorang lelaki memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan lagak yang sombong. dia adalah murid baru bernama mometsu, dia berada di kelas 2. dengan wajah nya yang cakap sangat popular di sekolahnya yang lama. tersebarlah rumor tentang murid baru itu.

bicara mengenai rumor, kita lihat lagi di chapter sebelumnya, mengenai rito dan mikan yang melakukan perkelaihan sudah tersebar beritanya ke seluruh murid smu sainan.

**di dalam kelas rito**

risa : "bisakah aku mewawancarai bocah katanya telah menaklukan 30 lebih senior kita" tanyanya pada rito

rito : "maaf, siapa kau?"

risa : "hey, sudah sebulan kita sekelas dan kau tidak mengenali aku"

haruna : "sudahlah risa, rito selalu tidur dikelas wajar saja kan kalau dia lupa"

mikan : "sebelum kau bicara, alangkah baiknya kau memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, kami tidak suka berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kami kenal"katanya dengan dingin

risa : "jangan-jangan kau juga? aahhh, baiklah nama ku momioka risa, dan ini teman ku mio"

mio : "hai, aku mio"

risa : "kami ingin mendapat kepasitian mengenai rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kalian telah berkelahi dengan senior kita"

mio :"ya, ku dengar bahwa rito yuuki telah mengalahkan 30 lebih senior laki-laki kita" setelah berhenti sebentar "dan kudengar bahwa belasan senior putri, mengalami sakit dan trauma pergi sekolah setelah di hajar oleh yuuki mikan"

risa : "apakah itu benar? bahwa 2 murid kelas 1 terpintar ini melakukan hal itu" tanya nya pada mikan dan rito

rito : "mengenai perkelahian itu, itu benar bahwa kami berkelahi dengan para senior, tapi-"

risa : "waaaaah.., jadi itu benar, hebat sekali kalian mungkin orang palilng disegani disekolah sekarang "

mio : "bernar, kalian adalah orang terpintar di kelas 1 dan juga paling ditakuti di sekolah ini"

rito : "hei hei, dengarkan dulu sampai selesai. itu terjadi karena kami hanya melakukan pembelaan diri saja. jangan terlalu di besar-besarkan"

mikan : "kalian tahu, orang yang suka melebih-lebihkan cerita itu menyebalkan. kakak, apa boleh aku menutup mulut mereka?" kata mikan dengan dingin.

mio dan risa yang mendengar kata-kata tersebut menjadi merinding, mengingat bahwa rumor mengakatakan para senior putri yang terlibat dalam perkelahian mengalami luka patah tangan dan kaki.

rito : "sudahlah mikan, jangan kau goda mereka"

rito : "apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lagi?"

sebenarnya banyak yang ingin mereka tanyakan, akan tetapi mereka mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar kata-kata dari mikan itu.

risa : "aku rasa tidak, aku hanya ingin mengetahui itu saja, benar kan mio?"

mio : "yy.. ya"

risa : "kalau begitu maaf telah mengganggu"

**beralih pada motemitsu**

saat itu telah tersebar rumor di seluruh murid kelas 2 smu sainan mengenai murid baru yang keren dan memiliki wajah yang cakap (na:rito masih lebih baik). motemitsu merasa senang dengan kepopularannya itu, banyak gadis yang memujinya. akan tetapi ia tidak puas. dia ingin memiliki pacar yang bukan hanya cantik tapi juga spesial.

pada saat itu waktu istirahat, motemitsu pergi ke luar untuk membeli minuman. dia melihat seorang wanita cantik. berada didepan mesin minuman ditemani 2 orang temannya. wajahnya sangat cantik tapi expresinya yang dingin itu membuat dia jadi lebih menarik. dialah mikan.

motemitsu merasa tertarik dengan mikan, karena itu dia mencoba mencari informasi mengenai mikan. terkejutnya ia setelah mengetahui bahwa mikan merupakan murid kelas 1 terpintar pada saat itu. tapi ada yang membuat dia heran, setiap orang yang ia tanyai mengatakan sebaikanya jangan mendekatinya(PDKT).

dia pun mencari lebih lanjut mengenai mikan, dan mendapat informasi bahwa kakaknya mikan adalah seorang gila yang sanggup mengalahkan 30 lebih senior sendirian dengan tangan kosong. iapun mendapat kesimpulan bahwa orang yang mencoba mendekati(PDKT) pada mikan harus berhadapan terlebih dahulu dengan kakaknya mikan itu.

pada saat itu motemitsu hanya mendengar mengenai rito yang berhasil mengalahkan 30 lebih senior, padahal maksud dari 'jangan mendekati (PDKT) padanya' adalah karena mikan sendiri sanggup membuat beberapa senior putri masuk rumah sakit patah tulang dan mengalami trauma.

motemitsu sudah membulatkan tekad untuk berkenalan dengan mikan, menunggu hingga mikan keluar kelas, karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya. dia sudah merasa percaya diri bahwa dirinya itu popular dengan para gadis. begitu mikan keluar ditemani sachi dan mami. dia langsung mendatangi mikan.

motemitsu : "hai cantik, bolehkan aku berkenalan dengan mu?" tanyanya dengan keren

mereka bertiga pun terhenti oleh laki-laki itu

sachie dan mami : _pikir mereka 'apa dia mau mendekati(PDKT) pada mikan juga?'_

mikan : "tidak, terimakasih" dengan singkat dan dingin sambil melangkah pergi.

mami dan sachie tidak heran dengan sikap mikan tersebut, kemudian mereka pun pergi mengikuti mikan

mami : "apa tidak apa-apa kita berlalu begitu saja?" tanya nya pada mikan

mikan : "memangnya kenapa?"

sachie : "dia mencoba mendekatimu, tidak bisakah kau sedikit menghargainya dengan memperkenalkan diri"

mikan : "saat ini aku tidak tertarik mengenai itu"

**kembali ke motemitsu yang barusaja di tinggalkan mikan**

motemitsu masih terpaku dengan reaksi mikan tadi, selama ini baru pertama kali dia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang gadi. bisasanya ia selalu dikagumi oleh para wanita, bukan cuma tidak dikagumi, dia bahkan tidak di anggap samasekali.

motemitsu : "ini pasti bohong, dia bahkan tidak memberikan namanya"

karena merasa dihina dengan kejadian tadi, merasa harga dirinya di injak-injak dia pun mulai berpikir nekat. dia berencana untuk memaksa mikan bersamanya. dia pun membuntuti mikan.

pada saat itu mikan diajak oleh sachi dan mami untuk makan siang bersama di atap sekolah,

sachie : "celaka, aku lupa membeli minuman, aku pergi beli dulu ya?"

mio : "maaf ya mikan, sendok dan garpu ku ketinggalan di tas, aku ambil dulu ya, tuggulah sebentar"

mikan : "ya"

melihat mikan sendirian , motemitsu pun keluar.

motemitsu: "hey kau, beraninya kau memperlakukan aku seperti tadi",

mikan : "pergilah" katanya singkat, sambil membuka makanan ringan untuk dimanak

motemitsu : "apa kau tidak mengerti situasimu huh? aku bisa saja berbuat jahat padamu"

saat itu dia mencoba menakut-nakuti mikan, ia coba muntuk memegang pundak mikan dengan tangan kanannya. akan tetapi sebelum sempat tangan itu menyentuh mikan, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memegang tangannya itu dengan keras hingga terasa sakit.

motemitsu : "siapa kamu?"

rito : "aku yang seharusnya bertanya, siapa kamu? " dengan memegang semakin kuat.

motemitsupun berteriak dengan keras. rito berniat mematahkan tangan motemitsu, akan tetapi mikan menghentikan kakaknya itu.

mikan : "kakak hentikan"

rito pun melepaskan tangan motemitsu

rito : "pergilah, jangan kau berani memperlihatkan wajahmu lagi didepan kami"

motemitsupun pergi, dengan rasa ketakutan merasakan tangannya yang hampirsaja di patahkan rito.

mikan : "sangat jarang sekali kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu"

rito : "aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi hanya pada saat melibatkanmu saja"

mikan : "apa tidak apa-apa, kau baru saja menyelamatkannya, aku berniat mematahkan kedua tangan dan kedua kakininya tadi"

rito : "ha ha ha, kau lah yang baru saja menyelamatkannya, aku bahkan tadi berniat untuk membunuhnya"

**kembali pada motemitsu**

motemitsu merasa takut pada rito setelah kejadian itu, mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui bahwa rito berbahaya, mengingat tangannya hampir dipatahkan oleh rito. karena itu ia mencoba meminta bantuan ayahnya.

motemitsu pun menelepon ayahnya, ayahnya motemitsu merupakan ketua sebuah kelompok geng motor yang besar. tentu saja kalau anaknya butuh bantuan ayahnya akan segera menolong. motemitsupun menceritakan kepada ayahnya mengenai apa yang terjadi, mengenai betapa marahnya pada rito tapi dia takut padanya.

**didepan gerbang sekolah**

tepat sebelum pulang sekolah, sekumpulan orang bersepeda motor telah berkumpul di depan gerbang. begitu bel berbunyi motemitsu segera menemui ayahnya. kemudian memberitahukan ciri-ciri mengenai rito dan mikan.

semua murid yang akan pulang melihat gang motor tersebut. mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu gang itu pergi karena mereka takut jadi sasaran gang motor itu. pada saat itu rito dan mikan baru keluar dari gedung sekolah

mikan : "kenapa kalian belum pulang?" tanyanya

sachie dan mami: "itu..," mereka menunjuk ke arah gang motor tersebut

setelah itu mikan dan rito maju mendekati gang tersebut

sachie : "mikan kau mau kemana?"

mami : "kembali nanti kau bisa celaka?"

haruna : "jangan" mencoba mencegah mereka

sachie dan mami khawatir terhadap mikan dan rito, meskipun mereka tahu bahwa rito dan mikan pernah mengalahkan senior yang menyerang secara berkeroyok. tapi mereka pikir kali ini berbeda, yang dihadapi adalah orang dewasa ."

semua murid pada saat itu memperhatikan rito dan mikan, banyak yang berpikir kalau rito dan mikan sudah gila, tidak takut celaka berani maju menghadapi gang motor tersebut. akan tetapi bagi orang-orang yang pernah berurusan dengan rito mereka berpikir semoga rito dan mikan itu celaka oleh gang motor tersebut.

pimpinan gang : "apa kau yang bernama yuuki rito?"

rito : "benar, aku yuuki rito. ada perlu apa dengan ku?"

pimpinan gang : "kau telah melukai putraku, maka kau harus terima balasannya."

pimpinan gang : "hey kau gadis kecil, sebaiknya menyingkir"

tapi mikan tidak menghiraukannya

rito : "putramu? siapa memangnya putramu?"

pimpinan gang : "jangan berpura-pura bodoh, setelah kau melukai putraku kau mau pura pura lupa, tidak bisa ku maafkan"

rito : "maaf kalau aku lupa, sudah lebih dari 30 murid ku patahkan tangan dan kaki mereka, dan aku tidak mengenali mereka semua"

pimpinan gang tersebut merasa kaget dengan penjelasan rito. anaknya (motemitsu) tidak mengalami patah tulang, ia pikir rito membual saja. setelah itu dia pun meluapkan amarahnya.

pimpinan gang : "serang bocah sombong ini!" perintah pada anak buahnya

dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak anak buahnyapun merasa tidak enak kalau semua menyerbu sekaligus karena itu. satu dari mereka mencoba menyerang rito.

orang menyerang tersebut menggunakan senjata pipa besi, meskipun diserang wajah rito tetap menunjukan ketenangan, dia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. ketika dia mencoba menyerang rito, mikan maju mematahkan tangan orang tersebut dan mengambil pipa besi yang digunakan untuk menyerang itu.

semua orang kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa si gadis akan menyerang terlebih lagi melukai teman mereka (gang motor). melihat apa yang terjadi pimpinan gang tersebut tidak bisa membiarkannya

pimpinan gang : "ayo kita serang mereka sekaligus"

semua menyerang secara serempak, murid-murid yang menyaksikan itu merasa khawatir dengan mikan dan rito. beberapa sempat mencoba maju membantu mikan. akan tetapi mereka tidak jadi. mereka melihat bagaimana rito dan mikan menumbangkan satu demi satu orang-orang itu. begitu menyeramkan, hanya dengan 2 orang puluhan gangster tersebut menjerit kesakitan dipatahkan tulang dan kakinya.

sebagian besar gangster tersebut telah tumbang, hanya tersisa beberapa belas orang saja (termasuk pimpinan), mereka merasa ketakutan dengan dengan apa yang mereka lihat itu. saat itu rito bersenjatakan tongkat kayu yang direbut dari salah seorang gangster. ia acungkan tongkat itu pada gangster yang tersisa.

rito : "apa kalian masih mau maju?" tantangnya

setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan rito dan mikan, tiba-tiba salah seorang dari gangster tersebut bersujud dan berkata.

gangster1 : "ampuni aku, aku benar benar tidak tahu kalau aku sedang berhadapan dengan SHINIGAMI."

gangster2 : "SHINIGAMI? " semua gangster termasuk yang terluka pun kaget

gangster3 : "kalau begitu gadis itu, SHI NO TENSHI?"

semua gangster pun bersujud minta ampun pada rito dan mikan setelah mereka mengetahui siapa sebenarnya mikan dan rito.

mikan : "kalian telah mencoba ribut di willayah kekuasaan kami, kalian pikir kami akan begitu saja membiarkan kalian keluar dari NERAKA (JIGOKU/sebutan untuk wilayah kekuasaan rito dan mikan/sekolah)"

pimpinan gang : "kumohon, kami akan lakukan apa saja asal kalian mengampuni kami. kami benar benar tidak tahu kalau ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan SHI NO KUMI yang terkenal itu"

rito : "baiklah kalau begitu, kau sebarkan ke seluruh dunia gelap (gangster, yakuza, mafia, berandalan, dll) bahwa jangan pernah mencoba memasuki wilayah kekuasaan kami JIGOKU ini. beritahukan pada mereka tentang tempat ini."

semua murid yang menyakisakan apa yang terjadi itu terpatung, sebagian takut, sebagian kagum, pada mikan dan rito yang merhasil membuat para gangster tadi bersujud-sujud. pada saat itu mikan dan rito pergi begitu saja tanpa berbalik.

setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada satu pun yang berani mengganggu rito dan mikan, bukan hanya tidak berani mengganggu, semua murid disekolah menganggap kalau membicarakan tentang mereka akan membawa bencana karena itu tidak ada rumor yang beredar lagi mengenai rito dan mikan. mengenai wilayah kekuasaan rito dan mikan JIGOKU sudah diketahui oleh semua orang dunia gelap yang berada di wilayah tokyo


End file.
